ANTics
by TeamPeeniss4Eva
Summary: When students of Webster High, including Chyna and Fletcher, are thrust into a form of the Hunger Games, will they live to see their beloved school again? Please read, I suck at summaries! T cuz it's THG.
1. The Most Beautiful Melody

**A/N: Thanks for checking out my story! I think I'll update again today...maybe. I might have another story posted, so, please- R/R! TP4E**

_ANTics_

_The Most Beautiful Melody_

**CHYNA**

Ah, another normal day at the A.N.T Farm.

I walked in, wearing my new t-shirt that said '_Music is my thang' _on it. Olive was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She looked up when I came in.

"Oh, hey Chyna! Look what I found in the library!"

I laughed. "You still use that?"

Olive frowned. "Just because we have the internet back doesn't mean that I can't visit Mrs. Bones."

I smiled and shook my head. Olive was something else. I sat down next to her, dropping my bag on the floor. I peeked at what she was reading. "What is it you wanted me to see?"

"This!" Olive turned the book over. There was a blank cover. "What's _this?_" I asked.

"It's a book about Webster High, but it's ancient. Look, it even says something about a curse!"

Olive opened the book to a page and then stuck it on my lap. I sighed and started reading.

_Headmaster John Burns of Webster Secondary School created the 'Book of Sins' to list all the bad things everyone in the school had done. The school was fine and less sinful than it ever was before._

_A new headmaster arrived to take Burns' place. He never used the book of sins. The students thought it was fine to behave like they used to. However, it was not fine._

_Melody, the Goddess of Urr, decided to do something about it. She decided to place a curse on Webster, and used the Book of Sins to monitor it. It was no longer a choice to use it or not. _She _controlled it._

_Melody will be summoned to Webster one day, when the _Most Beautiful Melody _will be played. She will then punish everyone for the stuff written in the book. Until then, Webster is being watched very closely._

I closed the book. "That's crap," I say. "That could never happen."

"I don't believe it could, either." Olive replied. "But I did read a book one time, and it had proof that this kind of stuff could exist."

"Well, I'm not going to worry about it. No one is going to summon her here."

Olive stood up and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me a little. "Don't you get it, Chyna? The _Most Beautiful Melody_! You're a musical prodigy! You could _find it!_"

I suddenly realized what Olive was talking about. If I found that melody, I could put the whole of Webster in danger.

The first bell rang. I stayed in the A.N.T Farm for my first class, so I grabbed my guitar and walked into the sound booth.

Then I started to laugh. I laughed a lot. People looking from the outside in must've though I was crazy.

"There is _no way_ I'm gonna find that melody! It's impossible!" I said to myself. I picked up my guitar and started strumming a few notes.

"_When the sun goes down_

_And the clock tick tocks_

_You come around_

_Scaring me out of my socks_

_Your love is driving me crazy_

_This kind of love must be_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_But nothing is impossible to you_

_Impossible_

_Impossible_

_Don't have to think it through…_"

The problem was that I just couldn't think of the last part of the song. I tried many different tunes, but nothing worked with the song.

I finally got an idea. I sort of mashed all the tunes of all my songs together and came up with one. I tried playing it, and it sounded…beautiful.

"_You say nothing is impossible_

_You say it won't work_

_You think nothing is impossible_

_Like love was impossible, with her?_

_I'm not allowed to love you_

_I can't love you_

_So how can it be possible!?_"

That sound…it was…amazing! Beautiful! Splendid! I played it again, and again, again.

Suddenly, I heard a crash. The table on the other side of the room had fallen. I rushed over to pick it up, but was held back by a strong force.

I fell back, hiding my head on the hard wood floor. "Ow!" I yelled, rubbing the back of my head.

I could see a small swirl on the wall near where the table had fallen. The swirl got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until something flew out if it. Or, dare I say, _someone_.

She had caramel colored skin, with long, dark hair. It was piled on top of her head, held together by flowers. She also had huge purple wings which kept fluttering.

The fairy looked at me, and then at the guitar. "It was you! You played the _Most Beautiful Melody_!"

I could feel the color leaving my face. "Wait, what? Are you real? Who _are _you?"

The fairy laughed and waved her hands in the air. A beautiful wooden acoustic guitar appeared, and she played the same part of my song that I was amazed by.

"I'm Melody. You just played the exact sound I've been waiting to hear for 200 years! I would like to speak to your headmaster."

I stood there, staring at her guitar.

"NOW!"

The force of her voice made me scramble up and run. Anywhere. Looking for Skidmore.


	2. The Reaping of Webster High

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Here's a longer chapter for you. Thanks for favoriting, and following!**

_ANTics_

_The Reaping of Webster High_

**OLIVE**

"Attention students! Please report to the auditorium. Sit in the roped off areas that are labeled with your class."

All the students in Geography looked up at the PA system. _Roped off areas? _I thought. _What?_

It seemed like other people were thinking the same thing. The teacher looked confused, too.

A boy in the 10th grade stood up first and walked out the classroom, heading for the auditorium. We all followed. I stayed back, waiting for Fletcher and Angus. They gave me confused looks. I gave one back.

We walked silently to the auditorium. The whole school was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop.

Angus, Fletcher, and I reached the auditorium. Well, scratch that. We actually reached the end of the line. We had no idea what was going on inside, or why there was a long line, quickly filling up with students.

I heard the sound of boots running out of the office. I turned around, and saw Chyna heading to the back of the line, chewing on her hair. _She never chews on her hair._

"Chyna!" I called out. "Over here!"

Chyna looked around the line to where we were standing. She chewed her hair even more and slowly walked up to me.

"H-h-hey Olive."

"Do you know what's going on?"

Chyna started to examine the floor tiles.

"Mumble…mumble…mumble…"

"What?"

"The Most Beautiful Melody!"

I gasped. Uh-oh. We were in trouble.

"Excuse us, but what's the Most Beautiful Melody?" Angus asked. Fletcher nodded. "Tell us what's going on."

I sighed. Then I told them the whole story – from start to finish.

Fletcher's eyes were wide by the end, and Angus was staring at Chyna.

By that time, we had made it into the auditorium. There was a table there, and a woman was scanning IDs into a computer. I handed my ID to her. So did Angus, Fletcher, and Chyna. When she gave us the OK, we headed to the section that said 'A.N.T.s' and sat down.

**FLETCHER**

Skidmore walked up to the podium and tapped the microphone.

"I want to thank everyone for coming," she said. "It seems like we have a little…problem."

She told everyone the story form Olive's book. By the end, people were screaming, shouting, and crying. The four of us consoled everyone else. People glared at Chyna, making her feel uncomfortable.

The fairy, Melody, walked up to the podium next.

"I have looked in the Book of Sins, and have decided your punishment." Melody waved her hands in the air and started to write. "The Webster Games!"

People sighed in the relief. That didn't sound so bad.

Angus raised his hands. "What's that?"

Melody chuckled and waved her hands again. "Two people from each of the twelve classes, a boy and a girl, will be reaped from these." She waved her hands and 24 giant glass balls appeared. They were labeled with each of the 12 classes. They each had slips of paper in them.

"They will be prepped and trained, and then they will enter a themed arena, in which they will fight to the death. The last one standing, or alive, will be showered with riches. So will their class."

The noise came back. There was a lot more crying this time.

"People are allowed to volunteer, as long as they're from your class!" she said, hoping to lighten the mood. She did, but just a little bit.

I nudged Chyna, who was sitting beside me. Her eyes were glazed over, and had a faraway look in them.

"Each class will also have a mentor. That person will be the smartest, and have the smallest amount of sins in the book." She picked up a piece of paper and started to read from it.

"Algebra: John Sawyer.

Shakespeare: Walter Grays.

Chemistry: Petunia Orlando.

Biology: Orion Capers.

Music: Ember Queens.

Theatre: Madge Undersee.

Geometry: Katniss Everdeen.

Art: Peeta Mellark.

Photography: Delly Cartwright.

Creative Writing: Cato Hadley.

African American History: Rue Steinberg.

A.N.T: Olive Doyle."

We all high-fived Olive. "Good job," I whispered in her ear. _She doesn't have to die._

Melody clapped her hands. "OK! Now for the _real _fun!" She walked over to the first glass ball and stuck her hand in.

"Algebra: Clove Walters, Jack Sparrow."

Clove's face was set like a rock. Jack was crying. They walked up the stairs to the stage and sat down on the chairs supplied for them.

Melody stuck her hand in the next ones.

"Shakespeare: Glimmer Parton, Gloss Rene."

Both Glimmer and Gloss high-fived. They were the bullies of the school, and had gone to jail several times for hurting people. I shivered. _The tributes better watch out for them._

The same went for the next two.

"Chemistry: Holly Fox, Phoenix Earls."

"Biology: Jane Dowel, Hector Sanchez."

I was getting restless, wondering which A. they would call. I turned to see Chyna's face pale.

"Chyna?" I poked her shoulder. She shivered. "Cameron…" she grumbled. Oh, no! I totally forgot that Cameron was in danger too!

Melody finally got to the theatre class.

"Theatre: Lexi Reed, Cameron Parks."

Lexi let out an ear piercing scream. Cameron's face turned to stone. Neither of them moved.

"Lexi? Cameron? No dawdling, now."

They still didn't move. Lexi kept screaming.

"ALL! CHYNA'S! FAULT!"

I think that was when Chyna realized what was going on.

"Cameron! Cameron, no!"

Chyna got up and ran toward the stage. Melody frowned and waved her hands. Fairies in white suits appeared. They forced Lexi and Cameron up, and took them to the stage. Two more put Chyna back in her seat.

Chyna started crying. "It's OK, it's OK. It's not your fault." I pulled her into my chest.

Paisley also got called for the Creative Writing class. Then, it was time for the A. to be chosen.

I crossed my fingers. _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me._

Melody reached into the first glass ball. Time went slower.

"Chyna Parks."

I almost choked on my saliva. Olive screamed. Angus was dumbfounded. Chyna accepted it. She got up, walked up to the stage, and sat down in a chair.

Melody smiled and then reached into the second ball.

"Fletcher Quimby."

This time I did choke. Olive was in hysterics. Angus tried to comfort her, but seemed to be crying also.

A fairy in a white suit escorted me to the stage. I sat down next to Chyna and Cameron.

"Let's give it up for our tributes!"

No one clapped.

"Anyway, each of these 24 people will be copied. The copies will be sent as replacements to their homes, and will live the lives of the dead."

I looked at Olive. She held up 3 fingers and spread them widely apart, so that it looked like a W.

The Webster sign.

* * *

**Challenge: Next chapter when I get 5 reviews? You can do it!**


	3. Magic Does Exist

**Thank you for reviewing! I especially want to thank Faerydae Kenna (read her stories) for her suggestions. I probably wouldn't be getting my reviews if it weren't for her!**

**I am going to reply to every single one of my reviewers from now on. Thanks for reading!**

_ANTics_

_Magic Does Exist_

**CHYNA**

I opened my eyes.

I had no idea where I was.

I looked around. There was a window next to where I was sitting. There was moving scenery outside of it.

Cameron (or who I thought was Cameron) stretched and rubbed his eyes. "Chyna?" he said, groggily. "'That you?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Where are we?"

Cameron shrugged. "Don't know."

Fletcher yawned and pushed his head into my arm. "Ow!" he yelled, rubbing the back of his head. "Chyna? Cameron? Are we on a _train_?" Fletcher asked, staring out the window.

"It sure seems like it," I whispered.

Suddenly, I remembered the day's events.

"Ugh," I groaned, massaging my temples. "All my fault."

The door to the cabin creaked open. A fairy with strawberry pink hair and an all red suit appeared.

"Welcome to the Urr Express!" she exclaimed.

"What's that? And what's Urr?" Cameron asked.

"Well, it's the magical fairy kingdom that you all are going to compete in, _silly_! My name's Rocky. I'm your personal trainer for this year's games. If you need anything, just tell me."

Rocky waved her hands in the air and a luscious buffet appeared before us. I couldn't recognize any of the food there. It must've been _magical_.

"We'll be arriving in Urr in about 20 minutes. So feel free to roam and mingle!" Rocky snapped her fingers and disappeared. Wow. These people fairies are really good.

The door opened again. This time, it was Olive.

"Oh, how glad I am to see you!" she screamed in relief as she sat down next to Cameron. She eyed the buffet suspiciously. "I guess I'll be joining you for lunch." She picked up a napkin and tucked it into her shirt. The rest of us did the same.

"We're all going to die," I mumbled. "I just know it."

Olive shrieked. "Chyna! Don't talk like that. And plus, I have an idea."

"And what is that?"

"Urr is a magical kingdom! They use magic to do everything-even fight. I heard that they even use magic musical instruments and art supplies as weapons."

I picked up a fork and a piece of slimy green meat slid onto my plate – by itself.

"So, you're saying that we can kill people using magic? And things we're good at?"

"Precisely."

I poked at the meat until a small piece came off onto my fork. I put it in my mouth, expecting to have to spit it out. Instead, I was met by a burst of flavor.

Fletcher was drinking a thick red concoction. Cameron was eating some kind of sandwich, and Olive was enjoying a leafy salad. An ear of what looked like corn slid onto my plate, and I happily ate a few kernels.

Another fairy came in.

"I'm sorry, but time has been cut short," she said softly. "You are all to be in the main cabin in the next 5 minutes." She looked at Cameron. "They put you in the wrong cabin. Cameron. We were confused, since you and Chyna are related. Come with me." Cameron's eyes widened but he went up to her. She left as quickly as she came, Cameron in tow.

Olive took off her napkin, turned around, and pressed a button on the side of the cabin.

I found myself now sitting on a comfy sofa in what must've been the main cabin. The train was slowing down, and the rest of the kids looked anxious to get off. _Only one of us will be surviving this._

The train finally stopped in a colorful station. The doors opened, and we all piled out, ready to breathe fresh air.

"Welcome to Urr!"

Melody appeared out of nowhere, flying in to greet us.

Urr was actually a very nice place. It looked…well…_magical._

"Your trainers are going to take you to your penthouses which are over there." She pointed to a tall building near the station. "After you get settled, you're going to be whisked away to there," she pointed to a much smaller building next to it, "And then the tribute parade will happen there." Her finger finally stopped at a humongous town square.

Rocky pushed Olive from behind. "Come along now," she said. The speed of her wings made us get to the first building very fast. The building was even taller up close. In a big light up sign, it said 'Guest Penthouses'. Rocky pushed us into an elevator and we went up until we reached the last floor. The door opened, and we were awed.

The penthouse look a-maze-ing.

There was a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, 4 large rooms, and a bathroom.

Rocky walked down the hall to where the bedrooms were. "This one is Chyna's, this one is Olive's, and this one is Fletcher's." The purple, the blue, and the orange room.

I waved to Olive and Fletcher, then stepped inside my room. There was a modern style bed that seemed to sparkle, a closet full of 'fairy styles', a bathroom, a comfort area, and a door that led to Olive's room.

I sat on the bed, shivering. It wasn't cold. I was just scared. What would happen?

Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I said.

A fairy with beautiful green wings flew in.

"I was told to give you these," she said. In her hands was a pair of big, purple wings with an intricate musical design.

"Wow," I whispered. The fairy clipped the wings onto my back. The clip disappeared and the wings were now attached to my back.

"Rocky will be meeting with you soon." The fairy exited my room.

I looked at my wings. Would I finally get the chance to be able to _fly_?

Rocky flew into the room and rested near the sofa. "I'm going to teach you how to fly!" Rocky seemed very excited. I guess I was, too.

"So, how do you fly these things?" I gestured to my wings. Rocky smiled widely. "Easy! Just think about where you want to go, and your wings will do it. Try it out."

I closed my eyes shut, and started thinking hard about flying to the ceiling. _This isn't going to work. Why would it? _I shut my eyes tighter, trying to fly.

I felt my feet leave the ground. Soon, I opened my eyes and looked down. I was right below the ceiling, looking at Rocky who was now clapping. "Good!" she said. "Now I'm going to teach you magic."

"Magic?"

"Yep. We all use it!"

"But I'm not a fairy?"

Rocky laughed. "You're a fairy as long as you have wings! You see, we used to use wands for everyday magic, but they easily got misplaced. So, we upgraded our wings so the magic was held in them. The bigger the wings, the more magic you have. Our Lady Melody has the biggest set of wings. She can do anything."

I looked back at my wings. They were huge._ I wonder if Fletcher and Olive's are as big as mine_.

"Just think about what you want to do and wave your hands. If it's too much for your wings, a smaller version of what you want will appear."

_I could really use my A.N.T Pad. I left it at school._

I waved my hands and my A.N.T Pad appeared on my bed. Woah.

"I think that's it for today's lesson. Fly over to the prep building, OK? See you!" And then Rocky was gone.

The prep building. Maybe that was the small building next to the penthouses. My body turned and left the room. I flew down the hall and out the window, where I flew down close to the ground. My stomach dropped. I flew to the prep building and inside the waiting door.

My wings landed me safely on the ground.

"Chyna! You're here! Great flying, by the way." A young fairy wearing all black, with black wings close to the size of mine and pierced ears, flew in from a hall close to where I was standing. "I'm Cinna, you're stylist. I'm just gonna fix you up a bit for the parade."

I followed Cinna down the hall and into a room marked 'Guest Dressing Room A8'.

The room looked like any normal dressing room. "OK, Chyna, I would like you to stand in front of that mirror, facing me." I did as he said.

"Let's get rid of the body hair," he waved his hands.

"Do your eyebrows,"

"Add more hair to your head, and let's pile it up in a bun,"

"I want faint purple eye makeup to match your wings,"

"Hmm, let's make your skin glow,"

"And treble earrings."

Cinna stopped waving his hands and then walked closer up to me. He started to wave his hands over my clothes, changing them. "Turn around," he said. I obliged and, well, I looked _beautiful_. I was wearing a purple dress. It seemed that musical notes flew into the air when I moved. "Yes you do," Cinna said. "Huh?" I asked, confused. "You said you looked beautiful. I said you do."

"You can read minds?"

"Of course I can! You can, too. You can read all minds, except Our Lady Melody's because of your wings."

I tried to think of reading Cinna's mind. _I bet she's trying to read my mind right now._

I giggled. "I know, I am."

Cinna laughed, too. "Come on, we have a parade to get to."

* * *

**Challenge: Next chapter when I get 10 reviews? You guys can do it!**


	4. I Believe in You

__**Wow, 12 reviews - I was only expecting 10! I had to quickly type this one up, because I'm usually one chapter ahead! That was fast...**

**This chapter is going to be a little shorter, and I'm sorry if you notice that, I was in a hurry to write it. I'm also probably going to have a new story out today, I'm really not sure.**

**Time to reply to reviews, like I promised! If you don't have a FF account, it's OK. I reply to anonymous reviews, also.**

**_Tobybot - Thank you! This chapter has _****_real_****_ Flyna in it!_**

**_Barbiegurl - I'm gonna keep writing! i'm hoping this story will be long...and I got the idea for fairies when I thought of the Goddess part. :)_**

**_Sirena - I totally ship Flyna! Fletcher is supposed to be a Katniss, yes, (not the one mentioned in the story) and there will be a part when he has to choose between Olive/Chyna. Of course, you know who he'll choose. ;)_**

**_Surferdude - Thanks! A.N.T Farm and THG are my two fave FF topics, so I decided to throw them together, plus with a little magic involved._**

**OK, enjoy! This is when Flyna starts. **

_ANTics_

_I Believe In You_

**OLIVE**

I was directed to a seat in the bleachers. I flew over there and sat down next to the mentor of the Geometry class, Katniss.

She had tears in her eyes. I would be crying, too, but I had shed all the tears I had in the school auditorium.

I patted her back awkwardly and she flinched. "Uh…don't worry. It's gonna be alright."

Katniss looked up. "My sister and best friend are in the games, and I can't do anything about it."

I really did have sympathy this girl. "My two best friends are in it."

Katniss nodded and wiped her eyes. Our attention turned to the town square, where the parade was starting.

Everyone looked beautiful! Magic really does do wonders!

First came Clove and Jack. They were demonstrating weaponry with magic. Clove was throwing knives that disappeared when they left the chariot and Jack was shooting arrows that disappeared too.

Then came Glimmer and Gloss. They were beating up dummy fairies. When they reached the center of the town square, the dummies were nothing but stray cloth and cotton.

It went on like this for a while, people demonstrating what they could do.

Cameron and Lexi's chariot arrived. Lexi was designing different clothes using magic and then trying them on. They looked OK. Definitely Lexi style.

Cameron was baking what looked like cookies with his magic. When they finished he threw them towards the crowd, and they morphed into daggers. Fortunately, they disappeared shortly.

All the chariots were interesting, but the one I was really searching for finally came.

Chyna was standing at the front of the chariot, playing the flute. The melody was beautiful. I'd never heard anything like it.

When Chyna reached the highest note, a stream of musical notes flew out of the flute and surrounded the chariot. Then Fletcher showed up. He had his back to us, and he was painting fire. The flames were high and looked dangerous. When he was done, he stepped back and then flames came onto the chariot. "Chyna! Fletcher!" I shouted out as the audience gasped. When Chyna and Fletcher reached the center, we saw that the musical notes had protected the chariot and nothing had happened to it. Wow.

**Fletcher**

Tomorrow Chyna and I will have to go to training. Olive gave us strategy tips, and I wrote them down on my arm. Probably not the best thing, considering that I had to take a shower. I'll ask her about it later.

I got out of my bed, which was really comfy, and slowly opened the door. I flew down the hall, and then flew up the stairs. When I reached the top, I discovered that Chyna was already there.

She was sitting on the ledge of the roof. I was afraid she was going to fall off, but I didn't move.

"Come sit with me, Fletcher."

I quickly obliged. I sat down on the ledge and leaned against the back wall.

"Do you know how much I want to fall right now?"

I looked at Chyna. It seemed like she had been crying for a while.

"But I can't."

She held her hand out towards the sky, and I heard a small noise as her hand touched something. It wouldn't go any further.

"An invisible force field…" I whispered. Chyna nodded.

"You know, I really considered my options. I know I'm not going to live. Maybe Cameron won't. And I'm sure 21 other people won't, either."

Chyna's deep brown eyes met my blue ones.

"But you, Fletcher. You're different."

I laughed softly, almost inaudible. "Is that a good thing?"

Chyna smiled. "Yes, it is. Because you survived the Outback. If it weren't for you, Olive, Angus, Neville, and I wouldn't be here today. Because you had the guts to go out there, survive, and then save us. I don't know anyone else who would even think of doing that."

I smiled too, and Chyna's grew wider. "Thanks, but I think Glimmer and Gloss have a better chance of winning." I put my head down.

"Fletcher, look at me."

I didn't look up.

"Look at me!"

I looked up, and Chyna was much, _much_, closer to me. Our faces were only a couple of inches apart.

"I want you to survive. I want Cameron to survive. I want _both _you and Cameron to survive. But if he doesn't, I hope it's you."

And then Chyna's lips met mine.

I was stunned at the sudden move, but then it felt right. OK, so maybe we were probably going to be dead in a couple of days, and maybe I would never see her again, but it was also the best moment of my life.

Chyna pulled back and looked away, to the glowing city below us. I had never seen anything like it. Urr was really one of a kind.

I looked back at Chyna. She was smiling. I had never seen her this happy before, not even when she got that record deal with Hippo.

Chyna got up from the ledge and flew over to the stairs. "Thanks, Fletcher, for understanding." Then she flew down.

_Does Chyna like me_? _Why now_?

* * *

**Challenge: 18 reviews? If I get 20 by tomorrow I'll give you guys a bonus! So keep reviewing, because the bonus is...**

**_What was running through Chyna's mind at the time of this chapter?_**


	5. Special 20 Reviews Bonus: Chyna's POV

**OMG, I got ****_20 reviews_****! I didn't think it would actually happen!**

**Until I write the next chapter, here's that bonus I promised you.**

**I will reply to reviews in the actual chapter :)**

* * *

**CHYNA**

****I sat on the ledge of the roof, staring down below. It was late, yes, but there were still fairies out there. The way their wings sparkled in the moonlight was absolutely beautiful.

I looked up at the stars. They were different then the ones back in San Francisco. There was something about them that made me happy, even though I would be dead in less than a week.

If I jumped down, would that take all the pain I've brought to people's lives away?

I could just not use my wings at all. Then it would be possible.

I carefully stood up, and balanced myself on the ledge.

It kind of reminded me of that time that I tried Gymnastics, but fell of the balance beam and broke my wrist.

I never tried it again.

I took a deep breath and looked down. "It's time to end this," I whispered. Then I jumped, but was immediately bounced back. I landed on the floor of the roof.

"Oof," I said, trying to get up. I rubbed my back. "Never going to try _that _again."

I sat back on the ledge and rested against the wall.

I heard the sound of a door opening. Someone flew in but stopped.

It must've been Fletcher. Maybe it wasn't, but I took my chances.

"Come sit with me, Fletcher."

I knew it was Fletcher because he came right away. He sat across from me, trying to get comfortable.

"Do you know how much I want to fall right now?" I said to him.

He looked at my tear stained face, and my watery eyes.

I wanted to read his mind, but I didn't. _Surprise me_.

"But I can't."

I put out my finger towards the sky, demonstrating my point. He seemed to understand.

"An invisible force field," he whispered. I nodded. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"You know, I really considered my options. I know I'm not going to live. Maybe Cameron won't. And I'm sure 21 other people won't, either."

I looked up at him, and our eyes met. His fiery, bright blue eyes searched mine.

"But you, Fletcher. You're different."

I think he laughed. "Is that a good thing?" This was no laughing matter. But then again, maybe it was. But I was definitely serious about what I was going to say next. I took a deep breath, waiting to express what I wanted to say for a long time.

I smiled. "Yes, it is. Because you survived the Outback. If it weren't for you, Olive, Angus, Neville, and I wouldn't be here today. Because you had the guts to go out there, survive, and then save us. I don't know anyone else who would even think of doing that."

Fletcher smiled too. My eyes grew wide just looking at him. He looked almost unsure at my words. But I meant them. All of them.

"Thanks, but I think Glimmer and Gloss have a better chance of winning." He put his head between his knees. I felt sorry for him. I wanted him to win. In fact, I needed him to win.

"Fletcher, look at me."

He didn't look up. His head stayed where it was, with no sign of movement.

"Look at me!" I didn't want to sound mean. I really needed to get this over with, so that I didn't feel guilty when I was facing death and he wasn't there to hear my words.

I moved closer to him. He needed to know this. He finally looked up, and looked surprised at how close we were.

"I want you to survive. I want Cameron to survive. I want _both _you and Cameron to survive. But if he doesn't, I hope it's you."

I took a deep breath, and then leaned closer.

I kissed him.

I could tell that he was not expecting that, but then he loosened up. He'd been waiting for this for a while. I thought it was horrible that I had to do it then.

We pulled apart, and I looked back down at the city. Urr was one of a kind. I had the pleasure of my words being true when I tell people that 'My first kiss was magical'. It really was.

I smiled. I was very happy. I had never been that happy, _ever_, in my whole life. My first kiss. With Fletcher Quimby. The perfect guy.

I got up from the ledge. Fletcher looked up. I flew over to the stairs and lingered for a bit. We were just staring at each other, as if waiting for who would pull away first.

"Thanks, Fletcher, for understanding."

I flew down the stairs. I decided that that was the moment when I would read his mind.

_Does Chyna like me? Why now?_

I shivered. What he said was true. So, very, true.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I promise, I'll have the next real chapter up today.**


	6. Do You Have Nightmares, Too?

**Time for review responding!**

**Cutiepie162- Thanks! Don't worry, it won't be finished anytime soon...**

**Barbiegurl- I will never stop writing! Thank you for reviewing so much! And, yes, most of this section is Folive, so it needed more Flyna to spice it up! Folive is OK, but I would much rather read Flyna.**

**Tobybot- Yep, I have learned that grammar is very important, so thank you! I only use incorrect grammar when I am showing text messages or something like that.**

**Katepie- Melody is a very important role. You will see it in later chapters, more when the games actually start. I only mentioned the first headmaster in the first chapter when she reads the book, but you just gave me a good idea! Most likely, he will appear again, thanks to Melody who is going to turn out to be pure evil. It will also get creepier!**

**Absolute genius- Don't worry, I will :)**

**Sirena- I respond to all reviews! Of course you're special, because you are an awesome reviewer that keeps reviewing! And yes, you did spell it right. I love everything that you just say that you love! LOL!**

**Anonymous- Thank you, I like readers to actually picture what's going on in their mind! I like that you think that it sounds realistic (does that sound right?) even with all the magic! I'm glad that people like it! And I wasn't expecting 12 instead of 10!**

**Tinkmick- Thank you!  
**

**TheNewArtist- Thank you soooo much! BTW, I love your story about the visions! (People: Go read that one, too!) LOL, I ship two things: Flyna and Peeniss Everlark! I'll never stop writing, it's what I do :)  
**

**There's nothing that makes me happier than seeing all of my epic reviews! Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH!**

* * *

_ANTics_

_Do You Have Nightmares, Too?  
_

**CHYNA**

I woke up at exactly 6:30 AM, due to the alarm clock set for me. I got up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

I flew over to the closet, and searched for something...simple...to wear. Nothing was my style. It was too _look at me! _So I just waved my hands over the clothes I was wearing and managed to get an outfit from my room in San Francisco.

I opened the door and flew down the hall. I made it into the dining room.

Rocky, Olive, and Fletcher were already there. I sat down in between Fletcher and Olive.

"Good morning, Chyna. How'd you sleep?" Olive said.

Fletcher kept silent.

"Good, I guess," glancing over at him.

I tapped my plate and a 2 pieces of toast flew onto there. One had jam, and another had butter. I tapped my cup and something resembling orange juice was poured in.

I sipped the juice. Yep, definitely not orange juice, but it was good.

I bit into my toast. That was bread. That was jam, and that was butter.

"OK, today Fletcher and Chyna are going down to the first floor for training. Olive, you'll be registering your tributes with Our Lady Melody, so make sure you look sharp." Rocky put a forkful of - eggs? - into her mouth and chewed.

Fletcher looked over at me. He shut his eyes tightly.

There was a sudden thought in my mind that I couldn't ignore. _Let's train together, OK_?

Telepathy...Fletcher had sent me a message.

I sent him one back. _Definitely. You need to win._

There was no reply.

I finished my toast and then got up from the table.

"Wait," Rocky said. I looked up at her. "You and Fletcher's training uniforms are on your beds."

"OK."

I flew back to my room, and sure enough there was a black uniform with red stripes on the sides, laying on my bed.

On the back it said 'A.N.T'.

I waved my hands over the uniform and the next thing I knew, I was wearing it. _Magic makes things so much easier._

I put on a pair of black boots that was on the floor. I brushed my hair and then waved my hands, putting it in a ponytail that wouldn't distract me.

_Meet you there?_

_Meet you there._

**FLETCHER**

Chyna and I met up at the first floor exactly 15 minutes after breakfast.

All the rest of the tributes were there already. We had the same uniforms, except for the names of our classes on the back.

There was a lady at the front who was the head trainer.

"There are many different stations here today," she said. "They all have to do with magic."

She looked at each and everyone one of us. "I suggest you go to the survival stations and not the weapons first. You may begin."

_Let's head to wilderness survival._

_OK.  
_

I flew over to the wilderness survival station. Chyna was right behind me.

There was a table full of different plants and fruits. A single sign read 'These are the plants you will see in the arena. Use magic to find what each of them do."

I looked over at Chyna. She shrugged her shoulders and pointed to a red leaf with orange polka dots.

The sign changed. 'This plant is called Envy. Using it for cooking permanently paralyzes the consumer."

I shivered. "Whoa."

Chyna nodded. "I know. We have to steer clear of that."

I pointed to a fruit that looked like a smaller version of an orange.

'This fruit is called Grecham. It is perfectly edible. 2 of them make a good meal.'

"We have to collect some of those."

"Definitely."

Chyna and I played around at the station for a while. Finally, we headed to a different one called 'Cookery'.

Two fires were built. There was a single pot on each of them. Chyna kneeled behind one, and I behind another.

There was another single sign.

'Choose a fruit from the wilderness survival station and cook it to your liking.'

Chyna put on her thinking face. "Let's use the Grecham and make a stew."

I nodded. "I wonder what it'll taste like."

I waved my hands over the pot. Water. Grecham. Sugar. Barbecue sauce.

"Barbecue sauce?" Chyna asked in disgust.

"What? I'm a guy!"

Chyna laughed and shook her head. Instead of barbecue sauce, she added jam.

"Jam? Really?"

"Urr jam is delicious. You should try it sometime!"

Our meals started to cook. We let it boil, stirring it with wooden spoons occasionally.

'Your food is finished! Taste it.'

I took a ladle and then dipped it in the pot. I put some stew in a wooden bowl.

I waited for Chyna to finish. We leaned against the wall of the station and counted to three. Then we put the bowls up to our mouths and took a big gulp.

Mine tasted weird, but in a totally good way. The barbecue sauce gave it a different flavor.

"Mhmm," Chyna moaned. "This is _delicious._"

We finished the stew and then washed the bowls.

The sign read something different. 'Try making a poisoned dish.' Two fairies appeared. 'Here are two dummy fairies to test your dish on. Don't worry, their not real.'

Chyna and I shared a look.

_Envy! Envy, envy, envy!_

_HAHA, Fletcher, I wonder what a paralyzed fairy looks like.  
_

I waved my hands in the pot and the recipe from the Grecham stew appeared in our pots. I waved my hands again. Envy.

Chyna and I were nervous while the poisoned stew was cooking.

_What do you think'll happen to them?_

_They'll get paralyzed. The sign said they were fake fairies, right?  
_

_OK, OK.  
_

When the stew finished, we put some in bowls and then gave it to the fairies.

"Yum!" one of them said. It dug in.

"Delicious." The other said. It took some gulps, too.

We waited 10 seconds. We didn't think it was going to work when their wings started fluttering. Their mouths stopped moving, and then the stew started dripping from their mouths.

There was a sound as their bones and everything stopped moving inside of them.

They're eyes started flicking around, until they stopped.

"Wow," I said.

"Wow, indeed," Chyna agreed.

Chyna looked at a clock. "Training is almost over," she said. "Wanna check out some weapons?"

"Sure," I replied.

We walked over to a station labeled 'Talent Weapons'.

A sign read, 'Think about what you want your talent weapon to do, and it'll do it.'

Chyna picked up a guitar and started strumming it. Only sound came out.

"Hmm," she said to herself. She pointed the guitar at me and strummed it again.

"You're beautiful," I suddenly said. Wait, what? "I didn't say that!" I told her. She laughed. "I made you." she said.

I groaned and picked up a paintbrush. I turned to a blank canvas and started painting a picture of roses.

The roses flew out of the painting and over to Chyna. She grinned and smelled them. "They smell good," she said. I grinned. "Not now," I said. I walked up to the flowers and painted stink lines over them. Chyna wrinkled her nose. "Ew, wet dog."

I laughed. After some time, she started to laugh along with me.

**OLIVE**

The fairies put me in a stiff ballgown dress. It was so constricting that I could barely moved. They even powdered my face and put a mole on me just because I was meeting with Melody.

I flew down to the train station and went to the ticket booth.

"Good morning, ma'am. How may I help you today?"

I slid over the ticket signed by Melody. the man at the ticket booth looked at it, looked at me, and them stamped the ticket.

"Have a nice day," he said.

I climbed onto the train. The car was full of the rest of the mentors. They were dressed just like me - in stiff, constricting clothing.

I saw Katniss sitting with a young girl on the other end of the train. I went over there and sat next to her. "Hey, Katniss." I said.

Katniss looked up and smiled at me. "Hey, Olive. Olive, this is Rue." She gestured to the young girl. "Rue, this is Olive." Rue shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Olive."

The three of us talked the whole train ride there. It was a _long train ride_. We had lunch served to us, and it was late afternoon by the time we arrived.

We exited the train in front of a large castle.

An escort led us through the back of the castle and up to a room. Melody was sitting in behind a desk, her hands folded.

We all got in a line, me in the back, and waited for our turn.

It took forever for it to finally be my turn.

"Class." Melody said.

"A.N.T," I replied.

Melody flipped to the back of a book. "Olive Doyle."

She held out the book to me. "Please register your tributes," she told me.

I had been given no pen, so I figured that I had to use my finger.

_Tribute name: Chyna Ann Parks_

_Talents: Musical Prodigy  
_

_Relationships: Mother, father, brother  
_

_Number: 12.1_

_Tribute name: Fletcher Pumpernickel Quimby  
_

_Talents: Art Prodigy  
_

_Relationships: Mother, Father, sister  
_

_Number: 12.2  
_

When I finished, I gave Melody the book back. She inspected it and then used her finger to write something else.

_Odds - 12.1 - 23:24, 12.2 21:24_

The odds were _not _in their favor.

**CHYNA**

That night I laid in bed, thrashing around. I was having the worst nightmare.

Fletcher was getting killed right in front of me, but I was paralyzed by the Envy and couldn't do anything about it!

I woke up with a start, sweaty. I looked down. My bed was soaked with sweat. I flew out of bed, down the hall, and slowly opened the door to Fletcher's room.

He was thrashing around, too.

I flew over there and shook him awake. "Fletcher. Hey, Fletcher, wake up!"

Fletcher opened his eyes and stopped moving.

"Chyna, what are you doing here?"

I pulled back the covers and got in.

"Do you have nightmares, too?"

Fletcher nodded. "Yeah. What was yours about."

I gulped. "I got poisoned by the Envy and...and...and you were dying."

Fletcher chuckled. "Same here, except it was the other was around."

I leaned into Fletcher's shoulder.

"Hey, Fletcher?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you'll always be there."

There was silence before he answered.

"Always."

* * *

**I really don't know how to do odds, but whatever. I just wanted to throw that in there. This chapter was a little boring, but trust me. Next chapter will be the private session and the interviews. People from Webster will be coming to watch!**

**Challenge: Next chapter when I get 28 reviews? You guys can do it!  
**


	7. Authors Note, sorry!

Sorry this isn't a chapter!

I just wanted to let everyone know that _**hopefully**_ I'll have the next chapter up _**tomorrow**_. I've been really busy, with school starting soon and all.

I'll also be updating That's Just FANTastic, too.

Thanks!


	8. Beauty and the Beast

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and faves! It makes my day!**

**Tinkmick- Thank you!**

**cheekymonkey34- Thank you, and I do agree that it's pretty small. Hopefully when new episodes come out more stories will come in! :)**

**TheNewArtist- The interviews are going to be pretty big, since some Webster students will be coming to watch. I'll also have a new P.O.V.**

**cheekymonkey34- :) I do try to have the fewest amount of mistakes, but nobody's perfect, LOL! Glad that you ship Flyna!**

**storybird- Thanks so much! I'm sure the ending will be ****_very _****surprising...**

**HG fan- Sorry :(  
**

**Katiepie- Yep. And which Katniss do you mean? Fletcher Katniss or Katniss the mentor?  
**

**Guest- Thanks, and unfortunately that will be at the end, so keep reading!  
**

**mhana23-Thanks a lot! I try to update on time, but something came up. Sorry!  
**

**Flyna4eva- Thank you! I will :)  
**

**Elfera- Thank you! They will in the next chapter.  
**

**Elfera- Thanks X2! (People: check out her story, Save You! It's awesome and suspenseful.)  
**

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Read the author's note that's the previous chapter!  
**

**ENJOY!  
**

_ANTics_

_Beauty and the Beast_

**CHYNA**

Cinna finished tying the last piece of string in my hair.

He said that he wanted the design to be so intricate, that his magic couldn't handle it. I had laughed. Cinna had many powers, and was trained to do much more.

I slipped into a pair of sparkly shoes. When I looked down, the shoes were gone.

"Didn't I just put them on?" I asked Cinna.

He chuckled. "They're disappearing shoes. They give the illusion of bare feet."

My mouth formed a small O as I realized it.

Cinna flew up to me, holding a flute in his hand.

"This used to be my great-great-grandfather's," he said. "It makes the most beautiful sound you've ever heard. I want you to wear it tonight."

I pushed the flute away. "I can't, Cinna. It's a heirloom. I couldn't possibly take it."

Cinna shook his head and carefully put the flute around my neck.

I put my hand up to it, and felt the smooth polished wood.

_Can I play it?_

_Of course you can._

I held the flute up to my mouth and played a part of the tune I had used to summon Melody. It sounded extra special on the flute. A wave of notes flew out, just like at the tribute parade, but this time they surrounded me and lifted me up.

I was now standing in mid-air, not realizing it until I stopped playing and opened my eyes.

"Ahh!" I said as the notes disappeared, bringing me to the ground. My wings quickly responded and prevented me from falling flat on my back.

I waved my fingers over the flute and it was immediately cleansed, looking cleaner than ever.

Cinna fixed the color of my jacket.

"Time to go."

We both closed our eyes.

When I opened them, I was standing in the Urr City Square Theater.

I was backstage, lined up with all the rest of the tributes. I looked around. Cinna was gone. Fletcher was there.

"Hey."

"Hey."

We were quiet while we waited. We just wanted to think for a bit.

**ANGUS (I know, right?!)**

Me, Skidmore, and the rest of the A. had received news that we were invited to the interviews in Urr.

My poor Olive. She was stuck in that horrible place that my 2 best friends would probably die in.

On the day of the interview, we were having our normal classes. Everyone couldn't help noticing the 32 missing seats all around the school.

A messenger arrived and told us to meet him at the office.

Next thing I knew, I had just woken up on a train!

Violet and Jake were also in my cabin.

"What? Where are we going?" I muttered.

Jake shrugged. "Dunno. I woke up like an hour ago and I can't open this door."

Violet sighed. "When are we going to get out of here?"

After that, we were treated to a buffet. Of course, I didn't recognize any of the food, but I still ate it. It was delicious!

I'm guessing at was around 8 when we got out of the train. We were immediately ushered into some building, and then were told to sit down.

I had no idea where we were. Everyone but Skidmore looked confused.

Skidmore was biting her nails, staring at the stage in front of us.

A...man...no,...FAIRY with blue hair and a shiny black suit flew onto the stage.

"Good evening, people of Urr! I'm your host, Caesar Flickerman, and it's time for the tribute interviews!"

A sign over the stage read 'APPLAUSE'. Everyone clapped.

"I would like to call up to the stage first, Clove and Jack!"

Clove and Jack from school flew onto the stage, waving to the crowd. Wait, they FLEW? Are those WINGS?

Mhmm, wings.

Everyone ate them up. Clove and Jack sat down across from Caesar.

"So, Clove, how are you liking Urr?"

"I love it! The penthouses are beautiful. I especially love my wings. They're beautiful!"

All the interviews basically went like that, where all they did was talk about Urr and how happy they were to be competing in the games, and yada yada yada.

Finally, it was time for the last 2 tributes.

"Chyna and Fletcher!"

This time the applause was for real. I even stood up and cheered.

I saw Olive in the front row. She turned around. When she saw me, her face lit up. I smiled back.

"So, Chyna and Fletcher, how are you adjusting as being the youngest tributes here?"

Chyna and Fletcher both smiled. "Pretty good, actually. It's actually a benefit, though, since we're A. ."

Caesar nodded and turned to Fletcher. "So, is there anyone special waiting for you back home?"

Fletcher put on a thinking face. "Well, there's this girl that I've been dying to get her attention, but she doesn't seem to notice me."

Chyna gave Fletcher a look.

Caesar smiled. "Well, I'll tell you what. You win this thing and go back to Webster, and she'll surely notice you then."

"That won't help in my case."

"Why not?"

"Because...because..."

Caesar smiled. "C'mon, Fletcher. Spit it out."

Chyna kept giving Fletcher looks.

"Because she came here with me."

I shook my head. It was obvious what he was going to say.

Violet, who sat next to me, fumed. I moved over one seat.

You couldn't see Chyna blush, but you could tell that she wanted to. Fletcher looked like a tomato.

Caesar turned to Chyna. "Well? What do you have to say about this?"

Chyna blinked a couple of times before answering. "Um...well..."

She looked into the audience and met eyes with Olive.

Olive gave a slight nod. I had no idea how she understood Chyna.

**CHYNA**

"Fletcher and I have been going out."

I could hear the audience gasp and the mummers coming from them.

Caesar looked shocked. "Really? For how long?"

"Ever since we first got here."

Caesar nodded his head.

"It seems like we're out of time for today. Be sure to call the number at the bottom of the screen to sponsor the A. !"

The audience clapped.

"Let's give it up for the star-crossed lovers of the A.N.T Farm!"

The audience applauded, whooped, and cheered.

Fletcher and I left the stage.

_What was that for?_

_I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me._

_Are we actually going out?  
_

I turned to Fletcher after his comment. I got lost in his deep, sea blue eyes.

_Do you want to?_

Fletcher smiled.

_Of course I do._

I smiled back and we hugged. It had been a good day after all.

**FLETCHER**

It was our last day before we had to go in the arena.

I put on my training uniform, had a quick breakfast, and met Chyna on the first floor.

It was time for our private session with the game makers.

Everyone was seated at different table. Chyna and I sat a table for two.

A fairy flew up to us, asking if we needed anything.

"Do you have any Grecham?" I asked her.

She nodded and turned to Chyna. "How about you?"

"I'll have a cup of juice, please."

The fairy flew black to the kitchen.

"So," I said.

"So," Chyna replied.

"We're officially going out now, huh?"

"Yep."

We were quiet as the first class went into their sessions.

A few minutes later, a tray with a bowl of Grecham and a pitcher of juice appeared on the table.

I took a Grecham and Chyna poured some juice.

The next class went. The room got emptier.

Before long, it was Chyna's turn to go. She gave me a small peck on my cheek before leaving.

_Good luck._

_You, too._

I waited for what seemed like forever. Finally, a fairy called my name. I slowly flew into the room.

It was designed just like the training room. There was a platform raised very high. Male and female fairies sat, watching my every move.

I took a deep breath and headed over to the talent weapons section.

I picked up a paintbrush, counted to three, and started to paint.

I didn't know what it was at first, but I kept going.

I stood back when I was done, admiring my work.

There were two fairies standing before me. They were hugging. One had purple wings and the other had orange ones.

I looked up at the gamemakers. They weren't satisfied.

I went over to the cooking station.

I kneeled over a pot and added some ingredients.

Water. Grecham. Sugar. Barbecue sauce.

I let it cook for some time, and then poured some in two bowls.

I gave one bowl to the fairy with purple wings, and the other to the fairy with orange wings.

They gulped down the stew.

After 10 seconds, they were paralyzed.

I looked at the gamemakers again. They had huge smiles and were typing on computers.

I gulped. I hoped that wouldn't happen tomorrow.

* * *

**I am not satisfied with this chapter, but I had to give you guys one because you've been waiting for so long! They will be entering the arena in the next chapter.**

**Challenge: None! You deserve it. Hopefully I'll update tomorrow, but I have to go somewhere. Maybe tonight or tomorrow night.  
**


	9. Day 1

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites, views, and followers!**_  
_

**As of yesterday, I had a total of 1,111 views and visitors to all my stories! Thanks so much, guys! I have people all around the world reading this. Wow, just - wow.**

**I am now going to respond to all of your lovely reviews.**

**flyna4eva- Thank you, I'm sorry for not being able to update as much as I want to. School starts next week and I just have so much to prepare for! Thanks, for reading, though!**

**Elfera- Thanks! :)**

_ANTics_

_Day 1_

**CHYNA**

I woke up bright and early the next morning. I looked out the window and closed my eyes.

_Today._

_Yes, Chyna. Today._

I flew out my room and over to the dining table, where Fletcher and Olive sat, eating breakfast. Olive was reading. Rocky was nowhere to be found.

I sat down next to Fletcher and across from Olive. I pecked Fletcher's cheek as I grabbed a cup.

"Morning," I said.

"Morning," Fletcher said.

"Morning," Olive said.

I grabbed a pitcher and poured some juice into my cup. Then I tapped my plate with my fork and some bacon, eggs, and - a bagel, I think? - flew onto my plate.

I bit into the bacon as I addressed Olive. "Any tips for us today?"

Olive looked up from her book. "I want you to memorize this," she said, gesturing to the book.

I snorted. "Yep, cuz I have an eidetic memory."

Olive shook her head and then closed her eyes.

I felt like my brain had just expanded. But maybe it was just me.

"There," Olive said, turning back to the book. "Now you have it."

Fletcher put down his spoon that he had used for the oatmeal-like substance he was eating and then got up. He pushed his chair in and then stretched. "C'mon, Chyna," he said, "Time to go to the train station."

I nodded and then turned to Olive. "I'm going to miss you so much, Olive." I gave her a tight hug. She was crying. "I know, Chyna. You'll always be the sister I never had." She knew of my plan to bring Fletcher back.

Olive let go of me and turned to Fletcher. "I know we've had rough times, but I love you. Don't ever forget that." She put a little emphasis on the 'I love you' part, but I'm sure that she meant it in a totally platonic way.

Fletcher and I flew over to the door.

As we left, my mind went back to Olive.

_See you in the arena?_

_In the arena._

**FLETCHER**

Chyna and I got on the train right before it pulled out of the station.

Everyone was quiet. We were all thinking the same thing. Trust me, I read their minds. _I'm going to my doom._

When the train stopped, everyone was ushered out by the escorts that were in a different car. We were in some kind of underground stop. Rocky pushed me and Chyna in rooms next to each other.

Portia was in mine, waiting for me.

"Portia!" I said, running up to her.

"Fletcher," she whispered, with tears in her eyes. Portia and I had a special bond.

She picked something up from behind her. "Here," she said, "Put this on."

After putting it on, I looked in the mirror. I was wearing green, loose, cargo pants. There was a brown shirt, and a black jacket to go over it. I was also wearing a mentor watch. Portia said it would help me keep in contact with Olive and other helpful stuff.

"1 minute," a voice said above us.

Portia dug into her pocket and then took something out. She held it out to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

She opened her hand. In the middle of her palm was a pure gold pin, with a bird in the center. The bird had a single arrow in it's mouth.

"It's a mockingjay. The one bird Melody hates."

I grinned and pinned the mockingjay onto my shirt.

"10 seconds," the voice said.

"Time to go," Portia said. Her voice cracked a bit.

I climbed into a tube in the center of the room. Then the platform I was standing on started to rise. I waved to Portia, who was trying very hard not to cry.

The platform stopped when it reached the surface.

I looked around me.

There were 24 platforms, with the tributes standing on them, surrounding a cornucopia. The cornucopia had weapons, food, and other supplies in and around it.

I looked at the scenery. Green. Green. And more green.

I looked next to me. There was Chyna, wearing the same exact thing I was, except for she had no mockingjay pin.

A timer near the cornucopia started to count down.

"60, 59, 58, 57, 56," a voice said.

I looked down. The platform was bombed. If I stepped off before the countdown, I would literally be toast.

I looked back at Chyna.

_There are 2 backpacks near each other. Grab one and then fly into the trees._

_Gotcha._

"21, 20, 19, 18, 17, 16," it continued.

I looked across from me. Cameron and Lexi were next to each other. They seemed to be using telepathy, too. I shut my eyes, trying to hear what they were saying.

It was way too hard.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," said the voice.

I got ready to fly.

"4, 3, 2. 1."

I started flying towards a backpack. People were everywhere, trying to get what they could. Someone reached the backpack before me. I tried to pry it off his hands when he dropped down, dead. Someone had thrown a rock at him. I looked behind me. The person was trying to throw a rock at me, too.

I saw Chyna already heading for the trees, so I grabbed the backpack and flew as high as I could.

I met up with Chyna along the way. People seemed to be having the same idea as us, so we flew away from them.

We heard the sound of several cannons. _Dead. Dead. Yes, dead._

Chyna and I flew for what seemed like forever. We were thirsty, our backs hurt, and our wings were starting to become drastically slow.

_Let's rest on this tree._

_OK._

Chyna and I flew up to a big tree branch. We sat down and leaned against the tree.

I grabbed the backpack and unzipped it, wanting to see what was inside.

Water. Food. A flute. A paintbrush. A tent. An extra bottle. An empty case.

I looked at Chyna. She had the same thing.

I looked at my watch. Maybe Olive could help us a bit. I pressed a button on the watch, and a hologram came up of Olive.

"Olive," I croaked.

"Fletcher! You guys survived the bloodbath!"

I had no idea what she meant. Chyna spoke up.

"Where's the water, Olive?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"There's a river near where you are," she said. "You guys can camp out there. It's a good spot, because other's will be there too."

"How is that a good spot?"

"Trust me. I'm your mentor."

I pressed the button to close the hologram and flew off the tree, the backpack rest against my back.

Chyna and I continued flying. We had decided to save the water for when we really needed it.

I looked up at the sun. It seemed like we had been flying for most of the day.

At some point, I found a familiar plant growing on a bush.

I gestured to Chyna. She looked where I was pointing.

_Envy._

_Let's take some._

Chyna and I stopped for a while, and then took out the empty cases from our backpacks. We filled them with as much Envy as we could. Before long, the bush was stripped. We kept going on our way.

Finally, we reached the river. Luckily, no one had found it yet.

Chyna and I decided to set up camp in the trees. It was getting dark, and no one would be likely to see us.

We took out her tent and then waved our hands over it, setting it up instantly. She went inside and threw our backpack's in, while I used some magic to conceal our tent. It was totally invisible to other people.

Chyna and I decided to get some sleep. It would come in handy.

**CHYNA**

I woke up to the sound of voices. I pushed off my blanket, and then woke Fletcher up.

_We have visitors._

_Really?_

I pointed to the window, and Fletcher unzipped it.

Sure enough, there was the 'career' pack - Clove and Jack, Lexi and Cameron, and Paisley. They were huddled around a fire, cooking and eating.

I turned to Fletcher. He dug around in his pack and then brought out a flute. I shook my head.

_They would notice it._

_I have an idea._

Fletcher waved his hands over the flute, and musical notes flew out the end, without making a single sound.

_What'd you do?_

_Silenced it._

He handed the flute to me. I hesitated before going over to the window. We needed Cameron with us. It was the only way.

I started playing the flute. No sound came out, but a bunch of musical notes did. The careers noticed the notes and withdrew their weapons. The notes surrounded them, and they were put in some kind of trance. I stopped playing. The trance wouldn't last long, so we needed to act quickly.

Fletcher and I got our stuff out of the tent and then took it down, stuffing it in our backpacks. We flew down the tree and over to Cameron, who was immediately taken out of the trance.

_Follow us._

_Chyna? Fletcher? Oh, thank GOD you're still alive._

Before we flew away, Fletcher grabbed a bow and quiver of arrows that was placed near Lexi. He waved his hands over it, making it smaller, and then put it in his backpack.

* * *

**I just wanted to let everyone know that unfortunately , as of September 7th, 2012, I will be updating less often :( So, please enjoy while you can. I'll probably be updating once a week, and that would most likely be Sundays. I've got to be serious this year. My uncle really wants me to get all As, and I don't want to disappoint him.  
**

**Challenge: Next chapter (Day 2) when I get...let's see...47 reviews?**

**Sorry, I just need time to write the next chapter without keeping you guys waiting for no reason.**

**Highlights: Cameron, Chyna, and Fletcher head to a different water source, but when Lexi finds them, who will take the hate?**

**Try answering that! Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**TP4E**


	10. Day 2

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I finally finished and made this one extra long. I also update That's Just Fantastic, in case anyone was wondering.  
**

**HG fan- I felt like they needed to be separate, because they felt like they could win this thing without anyone else or something like that. It's hard to explain.  
**

**Guest- Down below. Thanks for the suggestion!**

**Flyna4eva- Oh, don't worry, it'll be a BIG surprise.**

**Elfera- Thank you! :)**

**Myron Greenleaf- I wanted to do something different, yes. I was thinking about that, and I said "Why not?", so I added a surprise name down there. It's ori-gi-nal! (I forgot what production company says that at the end of their shows. Hmm.)**

**Mysterygirl- Thank you! It's mine, too. **

**I also wanted to say that I'm proud of how much the community is growing! when I started, there were about 230 stories, but now, 240+!**

**Keep reading, TP4E**

_ANTics_

_Day 2  
_

**FLETCHER**

Cameron, Chyna, and I found a small creek on the other side of the arena. We set up the tents, and I stayed up on watch duty. Cameron and Chyna fell asleep.

I looked up at the sky. They had recently shown the people who had died. None of the careers were dead. Most people had been killed in the bloodbath.

I counted the number of the dead tributes on my fingers.

15. There are 15 of us left.

I took out the bottle of water and took a small sip. I had to make it last for all 3 of us.

I leaned against the tree trunk, looking down below me. I soon drifted in and out of consciousness, trying to stay awake as best as I could.

The smell of smoke got me up. I looked down.

A girl, about Cameron's age, was kneeling over a fire. She was stirring something in a pot.

Stupid. People would be sure to find her with that smoke rising in the air like that.

The girl suddenly stopped and looked up. Our eyes met, and then she smiled and gestured for me to come down.

I wasn't sure if I could trust her, but she seemed nice so I flew down the tree and over to her and the fire.

"Hey," she said, loudly. "Hey," I replied.

I sat down across from her, on the other side of the fire.

The girl had a sort of mysterious gleam in her eye. It was dark, so I couldn't recognize her. She seemed familiar...

The roar of the fire was soothing. I drifted off, the heat radiating and moving over to my face.

When I woke up, the girl was gone. I looked around. I wasn't sleeping for long - maybe 10 minutes.

I racked my brain, trying to remember who that girl was.

Um, hmm, uh...

Wait -

That was Glimmer! The bully! How did I not recognize her!?

I had to work fast. I knew just what to do.

I reached into my backpack and took out the case with the envy in it. I dropped a few leaves into the pot and stirred it a bit until it mixed with the other ingredients.

When I heard footsteps, I lied back down, acting as if I was still sleeping.

I heard Glimmer and someone else - Gloss - come near the fire.

"That's him."

"This is going to be so easy. I'll get my knife."

"Wait!"

"What?!"

"Let's eat first. I've done enough killing today on an empty stomach."

I heard Glimmer and Gloss sit down. The contents of the pot was stirred, and then poured into bowls.

"Mhmm, this is good."

"I know. I-" Glimmer stopped talking.

"What's-" Gloss stopped too.

I opened my eyes, and then jumped up. Their wings had stopped flapping and their mouths were stuck in odd positions.

"I didn't want to have to do this," I whispered to them. I took out my paintbrush, went up to them, and painted two daggers sticking out of their hearts. Blood started dripping, and their chests stopped moving. I stepped back, horrified. 2 canons sounded.

I flew back up to the tree, ready for Chyna and Cameron to get up so I could sleep.

_I just. Killed. 2. People._

**CHYNA**

To maximize our safety, we decided to walk instead of fly. They could see us if we flew. We knew they could.

Olive had told us to walk to a different water source. We decided to head back to the river, hoping that the careers still wouldn't be there.

I grasped my backpack tightly. Fletcher and I were in front. Cameron was behind us.

"Are we almost there?" Cameron asked.

"I dunno," Fletcher answered.

"Maybe," I said.

We continued walking. Considering that we came from across the arena, it was going to be a long walk. We were just traveling back and forth.

Cameron's footsteps echoed behind us.

_THUD. THUD._

_THUD. THUD._

_THUD. THUD._

_THUD. THUD._

_THUD. THUD._

_THUD. THUD._

_THUD. THUD._

_THUD._ **THUNK.**

Fletcher and I stopped. What was that?

We slowly turned around, and I gasped at what I saw.

Cameron was hunched over. A spear had been thrown through him.

I dropped down, pulling the spear out and throwing it aside.

"Cameron!" I whisper-shouted. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

Fletcher dropped beside me, trying to tend to Cameron's wound. We knew it wouldn't help. He was done, and there was nothing we could do.

I waved my hands over his stomach, and the blood started to clear. I started to choke on my tears.

"Chyna..." Cameron whispered.

I looked up to him. "Yes?"

"Sing...sing..for...me."

I looked at Fletcher. He nodded his head. I knew what I had to do.

"_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold onto this lullaby_  
_Even when the music's gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._"

Cameron shut his eyes, and his breathing slowed until it stopped. More tears started to fall. Fletcher put his arm around me, and I buried my face in his chest.

"Time's up, ANTs," someone said. (A/N Anytime I write ants it doesn't show up! Why's that?)

Fletcher and I looked behind us. Lexi was standing there, with several knives. She was pointing two at us.

We quickly got up. Fletcher tried to pull me ahead of him. I shook my head, frantic.

"Go! Run, Fletcher!"

Fletcher looked hesitant but then started running. Then he decided to fly. I tried to go after him, but Lexi was fast. A knife went past me and got stuck in a tree.

Another one flew past me. I tried to speed up, but I was extremely tired. I had just experienced the death of my own brother.

I felt a sharp pain in my leg and gasped. I tried to keep going, but the pain in my leg was excruciating.

I felt another one. This time, I collapsed, grabbing my leg as I fell.

There were 2 knives, deep in my leg.

I started crying even harder. It was not my day.

Lexi flew up to me, and I felt another knife. Then, I couldn't feel my leg at all.

The blood was rushing through my head, and everything started to get dizzy.

Lexi gave me a look, but then flew away.

"Leave her," I heard. "Nature will get to her."

There was a thumping in my head. I reached up to rub my temples, but I was too fast. The pain was unbearable.

I waved my hands over my legs, but nothing happened. The pain got worse.

I heard my watch beeping, but I ignored it.

The last thing I heard before slipping away into unconsciousness were footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Chyna? Chyna, everything's gonna be alright."

I smiled before I drifted away.

_Fletcher..._

**FLETCHER**

I leaned down, inspecting Chyna's injuries.

This was bad. Real bad.

I waved my hands over the knives, and they came out. There was blood all over her leg.

I cleaned off the blood, and then looked at it again. There were 3 deep holes. Her leg was messed up, and I had to do something.

"Chyna, Chyna, get up, OK?"

Chyna moaned in pain and tried to get up, but she was too weak.

I started to panic. We couldn't stay out there in the open, and she couldn't walk or even fly.

So I took out my paintbrush and painted a stretcher beneath her. Then I waved my hands over the stretcher and it started to fly by itself. I let out a sigh of relief, and then started flying away, the stretcher behind me.

I had no idea where to go, so I just kept straying around.

I stopped when I heard a sound in the trees. The stretcher stopped. I listened. There it was again! I turned to my right, where there was a small path in the trees. It was well hidden. I stopped flying and walked through the path, until I found a clearing. I hid in the bushes, the stretcher resting behind me.

A girl with fiery red hair was sitting on a log, skinning some kind of animal. Chyna moaned. The girl looked up and towards the bush where we were hidden. That was when I noticed that she was pale and her lips were chapped.

"I know you're there. Show yourself!" the girl said, quietly.

I hesitated before standing up. The girl smiled and patted the log. I wasn't sure. After my encounter with Glimmer, I was very aware of what I was dealing with.

I walked over to the log, and sat down. I waved my hands over the stretcher, and it stopped right in front of us.

The girl eyed Chyna before turning to me.

"I can help her, you know."

I shook my head. "If I can't, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"How do I know if I can trust you?"

The girl smiled, and her chapped lips stretched. A canon sounded in the distance. 11 tributes left.

"Fine. Allies?"

The girl shook my hand. "Allies."

She licked her lips. "Do you have any water?"

I nodded and reached into my backpack, taking out a water bottle. I handed it to her, and she took a big gulp, making sure not to touch the rim.

"I'm Lunetta, by the way."

"Fletcher." I pointed to Chyna. "Chyna."

Lunetta wiped her hands on her jeans. "A tribute I was chasing dropped their parachute."

I nodded. The mentors used the sponsor money to buy things for the tributes.

"There was medicine inside, and it was the exact kind that will help Chyna."

I smiled. "Great!"

Lunetta reached behind her and grabbed a small bottle. She held it out to me, and I twisted the cap open. I waved my hands over the bottle and over Chyna's leg. Then I put the cap back on and put it in my pack.

Lunetta finished skinning the animal and stuck a stick on it. She held it over a fire, rotating it.

I looked up while she was doing so. Chyna was sleeping soundly. I picked up the stretcher and moved her into the tent, making sure not to put a blanket over her. She still had a very, even though her wounds were getting better. A tree above us was full of Grecham. I pointed at it, and a bunch fell into a pile near me.

I picked one up and started peeling it, handing half to Lunetta and eating the other half.

"Mhmm, this is good."

"I know."

Lunetta stopped roasting the animal and gave me a leg. I bit in. It tasted even better than the Grecham!

"So, how did it happen?"

I looked up from the 'groosling'. "How did what happen?"

"Her injuries."

"Oh. Well, someone stabbed her. 3 times."

Lunetta nodded and continued eating. When she was done, she took another gulp from the water bottle and handed it to me. It was almost gone. We had to find a water source, too. I could tell that Lunetta was reading my mind. I took some gulps before putting it in my backpack.

"Tomorrow, we'll move camp. There's a swamp nearby. I just couldn't go because I was too weak."

I nodded, but had a confused look in my eyes. "How are we supposed to drink from a swamp?"

Lunetta held up some leaves. "I found these. If we drop them in the water, it'll instantly be purified."

I remembered the leaves from training.

I stretched and yawned. It had been a very long day. I had witnessed 3 deaths, and I wasn't proud of it.

"Go to sleep. I'll keep watch."

"OK."

I unzipped the tent and stepped in, careful not to bother Chyna. She was sleeping peacefully, and her wounds seemed to be healing. The medicine worked fast. _Maybe by tomorrow, she'll be able to fly again._

I sigh and take a blanket from my backpack, wrapping it around me as I lied down on the cold, hard, floor.

Strangely, I felt safer with Lunetta just outside. Not only had I made a new ally, but a new friend, also.

**OLIVE (thought I** **should)**

I sat in the control room, staring at the screens.

Fletcher was picking Grecham. Chyna was still sleeping.

I checked her vital signs. She was getting better. Much, much, better. The only problem was her fever.

Their new ally, Lunetta, was drawing something on a big leaf. When she was finished, she stuck it in her pocket and then started to pack the backpacks with the Grecham and some groosling.

Fletcher wiped his hands and then turned to Lunetta.

"I'm gonna go wake up Chyna."

Lunetta nodded, and Fletcher went inside the tent to shake Chyna awake.

"Chyna, Chyna wake up."

Chyna stretched and then looked up.

"Fletcher? What's wrong?"

"We're moving today."

Chyna squinted and then shook her head. "I had the worst dream. Cameron died, and Lexi tried to kill me, and I got stabbed 3 times. Funny story, right?"

Fletcher's face fell. "It's all true, Chyna. All true."

Chyna's eyes widened and I saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Cameron's gone? He's gone?"

Fletcher nodded and then hugged her, wiping the tears from her cheeks. You could still hear her sobs.

Then Fletcher leaned in, and surprised Chyna by crashing his lips onto hers.

Normally I would've turned away. But it was that moment that made my eyes well up.

Cuz I knew that they would have to leave each other. One of them wouldn't be making it out.

They were kissing for a long time. Literally making out. Ew, my brain was thinking. But my heart said otherwise. I grabbed a tissue and dabbed my eyes.

When they pulled apart, Chyna gave a small smile. Lunetta was still outside, weighing the bags with her arms.

"Do you think you can get up?" Fletcher asked.

Chyna pulled her pants leg up a little bit. The holes from the knives were gone.

Chyna carefully stood up, her wings flapping just in case.

She could stand and walk perfectly fine.

They both exited the tent, and I heard a beeping sound. I moved the chair to a different screen. I had just received $3,000 in sponsorship money.

I typed something into the search box - 'Fever Medicine'. 1 result came up. The cost was currently $107.95. I bought it.

About 10 minutes later, a parachute fell in front of Chyna. She looked at Fletcher.

"What's this?"

Fletcher shrugged. Lunetta grinned. "Olive sent you something."

Chyna carefully opened the silver parachute. Inside was the fever medicine.

Fletcher smiled. Chyna quickly put some in her bowl of Grecham stew. She mixed with her finger and then took gulps of it. I could hear her sigh in relief. I looked at her vital signs. Her fever was diminishing. I heard another beeping noise. I turned to a screen next to me. The careers were on the move. She was looking for Chyna and Fletcher.

I tapped a few keys, and Fletcher's watch started to flash. He pressed a button.

"Olive! There you are!"

"Listen, Fletch. You guys need to get a move on, now. Lexi and the gang are on their way."

Chyna shrieked. Fletcher was silent. Lunetta looked towards the direction of the swamp.

"Let's go," she said. She picked up one backpack and gave it to Fletcher. She put the other one on her shoulder and all 3 of them flew away.

* * *

**I wanted to give you guys a LOOOOOOOOONG chapter.**

**In Day 3, they'll be meeting someone else along the way. See below.**

**Oh, 1 more thing:**

**I'm holding a tiny little contest!**

**Whoever my 50th reviewer is, will get a special surprise dedicated to them in the next chapter. So if you happen to be that lucky 50th, use a name I can use if you're a guest!**

**Hint: I wonder who that 'someone' from above will be...**

**OK****, now for the usual-**

**Challenge: 57 reviews? You never know, I just might get to 60.**


	11. Congrats, Sorry Not Real Chapter!

Hey, everyone!

Congratulations to **Tinkmick** for being my 50th reviewer!

Just to clear things up, Tinkmick did not use an alias, but it's OK. I can use the name as is.

Just wanted to let everyone know :)

Sorry for not being an actual chapter!


	12. Day 3

**Hello, hello, hello! I decided to post this one earlier, because I'm so excited about this chapter. Tensions rise! The 50th reviewer contest winner is in this chapter, but unfortunately, ONLY in this chapter, *tear, tear* but enjoy, anyway!**

**Please keep reviewing...**

**Elfera- Yeah... but it had to happen, *tear tear***

**mhana23- Thank you so much! I am expecting more than 20 chapters, hopefully up to 40 or something because I am posting the sequel and sequel sequel and maybe sequel sequel sequel (That's 3 sequels and 4 stories in one) all in this story, so...yeah. I'm updating as fast as I can :)**

**Tinkmick- Thank you, my dear 50th reviewer!**

**girlgirl2009- Hey, Hadley! Maybe you'll be my 75th!**

**cheekymonkey34- Yeah, I decided that I needed original names, but keep reading, and thanks for reviewing!**

**cheekymonkey34- Don't worry, Jake. She gave me one :)**

**Tinkmick- You're welcome!**

**Tinkmick- Thank you for the name! I really needed it, LOL**

**HG Fan- I agree, but it was necessary for the storyline I have to follow :( I thought that the song fit perfectly with what was going on, sort of like a Rue/Katniss thing except it was Chyna/Cameron. I love that song, too! :)**

**Oh, I almost forgot! School starts Friday, so I might be only able to update on weekends and/or holidays. I do a lot of activities in school and get so much homework because I go to a magnet school. TONS of homework. Anyway, I hope I will get to update more than once a week!**

**It also means no more challenges/forced reviews as my friends call it. HA.**

_ANTics_

_Day 3_

**CHYNA**

Surprisingly, I could fly and walk really well. Both medicines worked perfectly.

The swamp Lunetta had said was 'nearby' was actually pretty far. Too far, in fact, for our liking.

Well, we finally reached it after half-a-day's journey. I was actually pretty satisfied by it. There were tall weeds surrounding the swamp, making it easy for us to be concealed. Lunetta and Fletcher dropped the backpacks they were holding.

Suddenly, a loud shriek broke through the air. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

A girl came running into view. She had bright red hair, pulled into two ponytails with some vines. She kept running, and pushed Fletcher so hard that he fell into the swamp.

"Fletcher!" I cried. I knelt down and stuck my hand in the swamp, fishing around for something to grab onto.

Finally, a hand grabbed my arm. I waved my other hand over it and pulled. I could see bubbles forming, and then Fletcher's head rose to the surface.

I pulled Fletcher to the shore. He sat there, gasping for air. Fletcher was covered head to toe with swamp water.

I reached into a backpack, took out a jug of water, and handed it to him. He smiled and got up, heading to a different side of the weeds.

I turned to the see the psycho that almost drowned my boyfriend.

She was staring at Lunetta, and Lunetta was glaring at her.

"Who is that?"

"The crazy girl who's been stalking me ever since we got here!"

I hit the girl's shoulder as hard as I could. "What's wrong with you? You could've killed him!"

"Sorry," the girl mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Sorry!" She said, much louder this time. I could see tears forming in her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away.

"I've been having some problems for a long time," she said, "I'm really sorry about that."

I nodded and sat down next to her. "I'm Makayla," she said.

"I'm Chyna. That's Lunetta, and the guy you almost drowned was my boyfriend, Fletcher."

Makayla cracked a smile and reached into her pocket. She took out a gold earring, with a bird that had an arrow in its mouth dangling from a small chain.

"Fletcher was wearing a mockingjay pin."

"Really?"

I thought back to the times when I had seen Fletcher up close. Just then, I did remember a pin on his shirt.

"That means we're allies."

I turned to Lunetta. She shrugged and unzipped the backpack, taking out some groosling.

I shook Makayla's hand. "Allies. Definitely."

Just then, Fletcher came back with the jug in his hand. He sat down next to me, pecking my cheek in the process.

I grinned and grabbed his hand, clutching it tightly.

**OLIVE**

I sat down on my bed, staring out in the distance.

I missed them. I missed everyone. My mother, my father, Angus, Violet, and especially Fletcher and Chyna.

I turned around, facing a window that gave a spectacular view.

I had a sudden idea, but I knew it wouldn't work. They would find me out. But then again, maybe they wouldn't.

I picked up the penthouse phone and dialed the mentor office. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Mentor office, how may I help you…Olive?"

"I would like to call out today."

A heard the tapping and clicking of a keyboard.

"You do know that that is putting your tributes in danger?"

"Yes. Am I off?"

More tapping and clicking.

"Yes. Thank you for calling."

I put the phone back and then flew over to the closet, getting a dark blue jacket and a pair of high tops from the closet. I put them on and flew out the door.

Rocky was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be downstairs?"

I shrugged. "I took an off day."

Rocky nodded. "Too hard for you, huh?"

I scoffed and pressed the button on the elevator. "You wish."

The door opened and I pressed '1'. After about 30 seconds, the door opened again and I flew out, opening the penthouse door and enjoying the fresh air of Urr.

I whistled and a taxi immediately stopped. I got in and ran my hands over the plush, velvet, magical seats. "Just drive. Anywhere."

The taxi driver nodded, and rushed off. I looked out the car window, waiting for the exact moment to stop the car.

After 10 minutes of driving, I found the perfect spot. "Stop here," I said. The car came to an abrupt stop. I waved my hands and some change appeared. I put it in the driver's hands and opened the door, climbing out.

I was in a very secluded spot. there were 2 very tall buildings, and in between them a skinny alleyway. I walked into the alleyway, and spotted the barely noticeable payphone.

I waved my hands again and a single coin appeared. I stuck it in the slot and picked up the phone. I dialed my house number, praying that my mom would pick up.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," I muttered. I was shivering. Despite the light jacket, it was freezing outside.

"Sorry, outside calls cannot be made in Urr." an operator said.

I groaned and stuck another coin in. Then I got an idea and waved my hands over the payphone. The payphone shook, and then stopped.

I dialed my house again. This time, my mom picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mom! It's your Olive."

Mom chuckled. "Olive, you're right here, eating breakfast. Is this Chyna?"

"What? I don't even sound like Chyna."

"Well, whoever this is, please call back later. Olive's busy."

"Wait, mom! I need to tell you something very important. I'm in a different city, and they fly, and there's magic, and everything!"

"Look, I have no time for this."

"No! You've got to believe me! I-"

I was cut off by 2 hands grabbing my throat.

"Agh, aggh, aggh!" I struggled, choking. I tried to get air, but it was impossible.

Someone was dragging me along. After a while, I blacked out from the pain.

When I woke up, I was lying on a cold stone floor. I tried to get up, but waves of pain were sent through my body and I screamed.

There was some kind of red substance on the ground around me. Then, I realized it was blood. _My blood._

Footsteps echoed on the ground. A door opened, and the echoes got louder.

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an upright position. "Ah!" I yelled from the pain.

Something hit my stomach. I realized that it was a bat. I curled over, trying to get away from my heartless tormentor.

They kept beating me with the bat, and I slipped in and out of consciousness. I knew I was loosing way too much blood then what was normal. I blacked out once again.

This time when I woke up, I was being held up by something metal. It was holding my arms, legs, and head. I couldn't move any of them.

I looked ahead of me. Melody was standing in front of a lever. I couldn't read what it said, but I was sure it was bad.

"You never, ever, EVER make calls out of Urr. Especially since you're a mentor. That is not your duty. Not only will you pay, but so will your tributes."

"No! Don't hurt them, please!"

Melody cackled. "Don't worry. They're already going to die. They don't have the wits to win." And with that, Melody pulled the lever.

I could tell something was going on. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"That thing holding you together has several watts of electricity running through it. What happens when open electricity touches water?"

Shock. Lots, and lots of shock.

I screamed, but it was too late. I started going lower, and lower. Below me was a tank full of water.

When my legs touched the water, I screamed. I was going to die. The shock was so bad, I could feel it in my head. Then it reached my back, and my arms, until my whole body was submerged.

I couldn't scream, and I could barely breathe, and I was in pain. What I was experiencing wasn't pain, in fact. It was much, much, MUCH, worse than that.

When it felt like I would die right there, I was lifted out of the water. The clasps were opened, and I fell to the ground, landing on my arm.

I could see burns all over my body. The water was scolding, and so was that metal-thing.

I could tell my arm was broken. It hurt even more when I tried to move it.

"That should show you. For today." Melody said.

I started to cry, but that just made the pain worse. This was not a one time thing.

**FLETCHER**

I think my watch was broken. Olive wouldn't answer any of our calls.

Lunetta, Makayla, Chyna, and I headed into the trees to find something... different...to eat. We were tired of Grecham and groosling, and we were running out, anyway.

We were searching for some kind of fruit, but none of the plant life seemed to grow any.

Finally, Makayla gestured to a bush. It was full of what looked like blackberries. Chyna and I were sure that they were blackberries. We took out the backpacks and started filling them with the juicy berries.

For the rest of the day, all we did was pick. Pick, pick, pick. We picked until our fingers were sore from all of the picking. So, we took a break.

"I'm really hungry," Lunetta said.

Chyna nodded. "So am I."

"Me, too," I said.

"I'm going to take some berries," Makayla said. The rest of us shrugged.

Makayla reached into the backpack and took out a handful. She popped them in her mouth and started chewing. Something triggered in my mind when she did that. Those berries...the berries...berries...

"No! Stop!" I yelled out. "Those aren't blackberries. They're nightlock!"

I saw Makayla's eyes widen, but it was too late. She dropped dead on the forest floor. Her cannon sounded.

I leaned against the tree, tears falling down my cheeks. If only I had realized before she had eaten them, Makayla wouldn't have died.

Chyna pulled Lunetta and I into a hug. We all weeped together. Technically, we had just killed someone, and it wasn't even our fault!

4 tributes. 4 tributes left. Hopefully, 1 person would be out of here in less than 2 days.

I got up and slung a backpack over my shoulder. Lunetta did the same. Chyna just got up and wiped her hands on her pants. "Let's keep them," she said, "Just in case."

Lunetta and I nodded, and we headed out.

We were flying for a long time. When our wings got tired, we walked. That's just the way it was.

We reached a fork in the path. There were 3 ways we could go. Left, straight, right.

"Let's go right." I said.

"Let's go left." Chyna said.

I could tell that Lunetta felt something was about to happen, so she strolled to a tree nearby.

"Why should we go left? Right is always right." I told Chyna.

"I have a feeling that we should go left," Chyna said.

"You can't always trust your feelings." I said.

"What if we should, though? What if I'm right?" she said.

I scoffed. "Oh, just like how you trusted your feelings and decided to love me when we got here? Not before this whole ordeal, when you had plenty of time?"

"Don't you bring that up!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because...because... you're stupid! You're the idiot, that no one can trust!"

"Really Chyna? Really? Because, last time I checked, _your _STUPID ACTS are what got us in this mess in the first place! So who's the stupid one?!"

Lunetta decided to be the peacemaker. "C'mon, guys, let's just go straight. Wouldn't that be easier?"

Chyna and turned to her at the same time. "Shut up! Stay out of this!" we said at the same time.

Lunetta looked taken aback. But she wasn't about to let two ANTS do this to her. She was a senior; she didn't deserve this.

"Who do you think you are, yelling at me? I could kill you both with a flick of my wrist, so you better watch out! You babies wouldn't even be here without me!" She turned to Chyna. "YOU would be DEAD." She turned to me. "YOU would be DEAD too, crying over the loss of your stupid little girlfriend. So don't you DARE talk to me like that!"

"Fine!" Chyna said. "Have it YOUR way. I'm going left."

I laughed. "FINE! You can rot and die, and I'll win, and not miss you at all!"

Chyna stopped and looked back at me. Her expression turned soft.

She almost whispered, very softly, her last sentence.

"But isn't that what I wanted in the first place?"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing this chapter, but it was hard to write Olive's part because I had a little writer's block. Sorry for the cliffy (hey, that rhymes, LOL!) but... anyway, I had to do that to Olive because it's important in the chapters to come. That's why Fletcher has to choose between her or Chyna, because Olive needs him for a little...what's the right word...comfort. But not _that_ kind. Ugh.**

**So, towards the usual...**

**Challenge: Next chapter when I get 65 reviews? You guys can do it!**

**Oh, and I will also be doing a contest like the previous for my 75th, and hopefully 100th reviewer, so keep reviewing! I love you all.**


	13. Day 4

**Hello, hello, hello!**

**Guest- Thanks.**_  
_

**Tinkmick- Glad you liked it!**

**alice- I just felt like it fit! Thank you so much!**

**flyna4eva- It'll all piece together...hopefully. Thank you, by the way.**

**mhana23- Sorry about updating so SLOW this time! My keyboard broke O.o but hopefully I'll be able to use the computers at school, too. Thank you lots!**

**Elfera- And why is that? :)**

**cheekymonkey34- Reviews like yours are what I love reading! Thank you so much! **

**Flynalover- Thank you a lot :) It was really hard to write Olive's part and their fight. But it'll all piece together. Hopefully.**

**love- Don't worry, I will!**

**Yuki Usagi-Nyan- Thanks! I will! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter everyone! Oh, and if you don't want a spolier for the chapter, skip below as best as you can. Then read from the usual start. OK! READ ON!**

**_SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! _****_SPOILER ALERT! _****_SPOILER ALERT! _**   


|||||{[Chyna|and|Fletcher|make|up.]}|||||

**_SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! _****_SPOILER ALERT! _****_SPOILER ALERT! _**   


_ANTics_

_Day 4_

**CHYNA**

I rushed along the path, letting shallow breaths out to relax. I had no idea what just happened, and I didn't want to know. How could Fletcher yell at me like that? I thought...I thought he loved me!

I stopped for a second and looked up. The sun was setting, and I would have to stop soon.

That was when I realized that I had nothing. Nothing at all. No flute, no backpack, no tent. Nothing.

I looked around me. Everything was very concealing, so I wouldn't have to worry about that. But where would I stay?

I grabbed a big stick and leaned it against a tree. I had an idea. I took another stick, and another, and a few more,, until I had made a simple lean-to to protect myself from the harsh night.

I crawled in and put my back against the tree. I also had no one to stay awake and look out. What if Lexi came around? It was only me, Lexi, Lunetta, and - and - Fletcher, left. Anything could happen.

I decided to stay awake. It was for the better. I couldn't risk anything. I hummed a tune, trying to keep my eyes open, but it was very difficult. My eyes shut, blocking the world out of my head.

My dream shocked me. There I was, laying on the grass, and all of a sudden Lexi came into view. She had me pinned down, and was holding a knife in her hand.

I looked around, frantic, for anything or anyone to save me.

I saw Fletcher on a high tree branch, sitting next to Lunetta. He looked me right in the eye, and shook his head.

I opened my eyes, searching for Lexi.

She wasn't there.

I was breathing hard, and my wings were flapping. I counted to 10, and then they slowed down and eventually stopped.

I noticed that the air was hot and sticky. Funny, the sun hadn't risen all the way yet. I turned to my right, and my eyes bulged at the sight.

There was a roaring fire, heading _right towards me. _And it was tearing everything down in the process.

I knocked down the lean-to and started flying. I tried to fly higher than the fire itself, but it was impossible.

When my wings grew tired, I landed on the ground and started running. I was fast, but not fast enough. The fire was so close behind me, that the heat was burning my legs.

A hole formed in the back of my pants and I could feel the heat on the skin of my leg.

"Agh!" I cried out. I tried to run faster.

Finally, I saw a small pond off to the side. I dodged a few trees, and jumped right in.

When I came up to the surface, the fire had passed right by me. I breathed a sigh of relief and climbed out. My clothes were soaking wet. My wings wouldn't be able carry all of the extra weight.

I had no idea where I was, so I just sat down on the shore of the pond and inspected the damage the fire had done. They were only mild burns, so I put my leg in the water and let it stay there.

**FLETCHER**

All 3 of us had gone separate ways. I felt horrible about what I had said to Chyna, but it was true, wasn't it? I mean, she always has to think that she's right. Can't she think about other people for once?

But then again, I didn't mean any of the things I said. I am stupid. I had no right to hurt her. I knocked my head on a tree continually, trying to figure out what to do.

I stopped and brought my hand over to my head, waving it. Whatever bruise was there, disappeared.

I leaned against the tree and slid down. I opened my backpack - wait, Chyna's backpack, Lunetta had mine - and took out a couple of nightlock berries. Maybe it would be best if I just ended this now. Hopefully, Chyna would win, and she could go home and forget about me. Yes, forget about Fletcher Quimby. It would all be for the best.

I held the berries up to my mouth and shut my eyes tightly, ready to drop them in any second.

But I was disturbed by my breath being caught short.

I dropped the berries and started coughing. What was going on? I tried to breathe, but the smell of thick smoke and burning wood gut caught in my nose, and my lungs was being filled with bad air.

Wait...

Fire!

I quickly turned my head. There was a blazing fire. Right. There.

I grabbed my - her - backpack and slung it on my arm. I held it in place with one hand and used the other arm for balance. I quickly got up and started running.

Sure, I could've flew, but it just didn't occur to me.

I was running for a while, but the fire never seemed to disappear. It was always there.

I suddenly got an idea. If I ran in a circle, I would eventually get to the places where the fire had already gone.

I veered right. The fire followed. What the...?

I kept going, but the fire seemed to keep following me. My legs were tired, and so were my wings, but I kept going. I was fighting for my life.

Run, run, as fast as I can. The fire can't catch me...right?

I reached a small clearing. I kept going, but only noticed the block at the last minute.

Several trees had fallen, blocking my path. I couldn't think fast enough.

What to do?

What to do?

What to do?

I turned around. The fire was extremely close. Any second now, and I would be burned to death.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1-

I was quickly pulled to my left and dunked underwater.

What? The person held me under for what seemed like a long time. Maybe it was Lexi, trying to kill me.

Surprisingly, I was accepting it with open arms. It was my time.

The person let go. Wait. It couldn't have been Lexi. Lexi was merciless.

I flailed my arms and started kicking my legs. I reached the surface, and started gasping for air.

When I crawled out, I realized that whoever did that did it to save me. Because I was underwater, the fire passed by and I was safe because of my now dripping and soaked wet body.

Luckily, the backpack had been pulled off in time.

I turned around, and was met face to face with my girl - ex - girlfriend, Chyna Anne Parks.

"Oh," I whispered, shocked and scared. What would she do to me?

"Oh? Is that all you can say, after I just saved your butt? I knew I shouldn't have done it. I should've let you die."

I frowned and sat down on the shore. I remembered, just hours ago, when I sat next to Chyna after she saved me from almost drowning in the swamp.

"Sorry," I said.

"About what? Not thanking me or...earlier?"

I shook my head and turned to face her.

That's when I noticed her appearance for the first time.

Chyna's hair was...different. Different than she ever wore it. She had put it in a single braid, and then used a vine to hold the ends together. Her dark skin was coated with dirt and grime from the last few days. Her shirt was dirty, and her jacket was, too. Her pants had blood stains on them and had a few holes, showing her skin. And, she was wet, but not as much as me.

"Are you going to stop staring at me and answer my question?"

I looked up and blushed. "About everything. I shouldn't have said what I said. I'm a jerk, and I know that you won't accept that. When you win, I hope you forget about me and continue your life."

Chyna's face softened. "Who said I was going to win?"

I scooped some water from the pond and then let it drip between my fingers.

"You have to win."

"No, you have to. We already decided this, Fletcher. Why are you backing out so suddenly?"

"Because if I win, I might as well be dead because I wouldn't have the love of my life there with me!"

There was silence. I stared at my reflection in the water. I didn't look so good, either. My hair was matted with dirt and grime, there was dry blood caked onto my face and hands, and I had scars over me.

I remembered what I was about to do earlier, before the fire rudely interrupted.

Chyna was staring off into the distance. It was my one chance. I reached into the backpack and took out a couple of berries. I opened my mouth and dropped them in.

Chyna turned around. She saw the open bag, and the berries falling out.

"No!" She yelled. Tears started streaming down her face. She ran up to me.

My mouth was still full of berries, but I hadn't bitten into them yet. The juices inside are what kills.

Chyna seemed to have gained sudden strength, because she took both her hands and tried to force my jaw open.

I put up a struggle. She wasn't going to do it. My tooth grazed a berry, daring the juice to come out.

Chyna finally opened my mouth and whacked the back of my head, making me spit out the berries. She grabbed my head and dunked it in the water. My mouth was open, so whatever was still in there was out.

When she let me come up for air, I wiped my mouth with the back of my nearly-dry hand.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Chyna, you've got to go home! I can't stand to after what I did."

"We had a freaking deal! We're supposed to stand by it!"

I looked down at the ground. There was a small flower, and it was just standing still. Not moving at all. The harsh fire that had passed had taken all the air with it. The flower was lifeless.

"Chyna, I..."

"You what? Fletcher, I don't blame you for blaming this all on me. Because it was my fault. We shouldn't be here." She looked in the water.

I thought I saw the flower move.

"What I did was wrong. I love you, Chyna. I'll never stop. I would do anything for you."

Chyna looked up. There was a gleam in her eye that wasn't there before.

"Even - even, die for you. Without a doubt."

She smiled and grinned. Before I knew it, there was a pair of lips crashing onto mine, and I happily kissed back. I was too lost in the moment to do anything else.

"I would to, Fletcher. I would too."

A gush of wind came by, and the flower moved freely, full of young life. Just like us.

* * *

**So, that was it! What do you think?**

**Next update: Next Saturday/Sunday. School started yesterday. Awesome :)**

**Hopefully, the big finale of the Games will be in the next chapter. Then a couple of chapters for part one, and then the next part will come. Thanks for reading! :)**


	14. It Never Ends (And Some Fun)

**First of all, before I get started, I want to say that _I'm not dead. _And, _yes_, I know I'm a terrible person and I should burn for eternity. I also realized that the last time I updated was 9/9/12, making today exactly 3 months since I last updated.**

**I'm so so so so sorry, but this year has been tiring because of my terrible teacher (who hates me) and my mother, who banished me to a whole different room in the house (with a computer that I couldn't use) because of my 'bad behavior' in school. I was also terribly sick with a terrible case of Writer's Block, but I have gotten better. This chapter is the product of those last few remnants of the disease affecting my brain. I hope you don't notice :( **

**Oh, and one more thing before I begin-**

**How awesome did your face look when you found out ANTics was at the top again? YAYYYYYYY!**

_ANTics_

_It Never Ends (And Some Fun)_

**OLIVE**

There are three things everyone should know when they're locked up in a dusty cell.

1) Always eat, no matter what they feed you. You never know if they'll ever feed you again.

2) Always try to stay in the light (or where you'r clearly/almost clearly) visible. Maybe they won't forget about you.

3) Always, always, ALWAYS listen to what people are saying. The truth shall set you free.

But that day, I felt the need to add a number 4 (due to number 3):

4) If you know you're about to die, make sure your wings are still there. If you're lucky enough to even have any.

Sure enough, my wings were still there, but I had absolutely no strength to fly. My magic was wearing away from me. And as I saw Melody flying down the darkened hallway, I said a silent prayer. And then, with all my might, I closed my eyes and used every last ounce of energy in me to turn on a light. Any light.

And I saw that it wasn't Melody. It was someone I expected to never see again.

* * *

"Shh, Olive. It's OK. It's me, Cameron."

I tried to blink, but a sharp pain shot across my eyes. I held back tears as I quietly stood up, staring at the face in front of me.

"Cameron? Is-is that you?"

Cameron smiled and leaned against a wall. "Yeah, it is."

I heard footsteps echoing down a hallway.

"Cameron? Is Olive awake?"

I turned to see Angus coming into view. The last time I seen him had only been about a week ago. But it felt like an eternity.

"Angy!" I raced up to him and threw my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his as if my life depended on it.

And maybe it did.

"OK, OK guys, break it up." Cameron grabbed my arm and gently pulled me off of Angus. He gave me a bag and directed me to another room.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Put them on," he said.

I turned to Angus.

"Do what he said," said Angus.

I shrugged and did as I was told.

* * *

About an hour later, we were sitting in a helicopter on our way to the training center.

"What are we doing?" I asked no one in particular.

"Stopping the games," Angus answered.

"I thought Cameron was dead!"

"No one's dead."

I looked down at what I was wearing. It was a normal business suit, except with a badge that said 'Aqua- Gamemaker' on it. Cameron and Angus were wearing one's similar to mine.

"Wait, I don't understand..."

Angus gave me a rueful smile and shook his head. "Something in the arena went wrong. The weapons that they placed in there didn't work, so anyone that was 'killed' wasn't."

I was confused. "So...? If no one's gonna die, why stop it?"

Cameron answered, "Because they found the bug in the game and now those weapons are highly active and are ready for blood. And unless you want my sister and her...boyfriend-"

"Other best friend-"

"_Other best friend _to die, I suggest that you that you perk up and act like Aqua. Because I heard she was real _perky_."

**CHYNA**

Fletcher and I sat across from a each other, leaning against trees. We had strung huge leaves up to form curtains, and the leaves on the branches above us formed the perfect canopy. We were hoping we could stay there until it was only the two of us left.

"Truth or dare?" I asked him.

Fletcher popped a roasted nut into his mouth and chewed. "Truth," he said.

"Why do you like those nuts so much?"

He shrugged. "Is there anything else to 'like' or even 'eat'?"

He had a point. We had found the nuts on the soft, pine bottom of the little concealed shelter we had made. We felt that if we didn't leave it, we wouldn't die. That meant that those nuts were the only thing to eat.

He ate another one. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Fletcher ate yet another one and looked up at the 'ceiling', where the sun was just starting to poke through.

"Kiss me."

And I did, gladly.

I picked up a nut and chewed on it. The outside was hard and stale, but the inside was nice and soft and chewy.

I ran my fingers over my lips, trying to remember that kiss forever. It tasted like nuts and berries.

Berries.

I strummed the airs, and a c note came out.

"Woah!" I said.

"What was that?" said Fletcher.

I grinned. "Air guitar."

_"So please babe_  
_So please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_Cause it could get ugly_  
_Before it gets beautiful_  
_Please don't judge me_  
_And I won't judge you_  
_And if you love me_  
_Then let it be beautiful_  
_Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful_  
_Let it be beautifu-u-ul, let it be beautiful..."_

Fletcher smiled. "I have one," he said. "Play that note again."

_"But you didn't have to cut me off_  
_Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
_And I don't even need your love_  
_But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_  
_No you didn't have to stoop so low_  
_Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
_I guess that I don't need that though_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
_Now you're just somebody that I used to know..."_

"Ha!" I said out loud. "I have it...remix!"

_"But you didn't have to cut me off!_

_Please don't judge me_

_Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing_

_And I don't even need your love_

_Cause it could get ugly_

_Before it gets beautiful!"_

Fletcher and I looked each other in the eyes, and before I knew it:

_"Hey, I just me you,_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's my number-_

_Oppa Gangnam style!_

_And all the other boys_

_try to chase me_

_but here's my number_

_Oppa Gangnam style!"_

I don't know why, but I felt like that was the last time we would ever get to do something like that. I fell back on the soft floor, my eyes glistening with love for my amazing boyfriend, and I sank into the deep, cool waters of his eyes, swimming, swimming away from all the hurt and hate, and I swam for a pretty long time.

Until I found the cool waters tinted with hot red.

**OLIVE**

I pulled my suit jacket down, trying to get comfortable in it. I hadn't seen daylight in a while, and walking was very unusual to me (at the time). I felt my ear, where I had a comms unit that allowed me to talk to Angus (and, uh, Cameron).

"OK, Olive, we just need you to get past security. You can do it, OK?"

I shivered and opened the door, stepping into the air conditioned training center. I rushed over to the elevator, but didn't make it because a big burly man stopped me.

"Excuse me, but I'm gonna need to see some ID."

I grinned. _Perk up, perk up, be perky_. "Richard! How are you today?"

Richard smiled. "Aqua! What happened?" He stared at 'Aqua's' new features.

I racked my brain for any excuses.

"Do you like it?" I shook my hips. "I got plastic. Ever-y-where." Richard still looked uncertain. "What about your glasses?" I grinned. "Lazer."

Richard's face grew brighter. "That's my girl! Go right on up!"

I sighed in relief and rushed into the elevator as quickly as my heels would let me.

* * *

Once reaching the 18th floor, I stepped out and looked around. It was just a tiny hallway with several doors.

"What to do?" I said into the unit.

"Just find room B. Inside is where the weapons are monitored."

I walked up to Room B and opened the door, lightly stepping inside. It was empty, but there were boxes, crates, and _bags _full of weapons. I wove my way through the room, finally reaching the back where there was another door, but this one required a retinal scan.

I panicked. "What am I going to do?! It's going to be found out!"

"Relax, relax. Reach into your pocket."

I did as I was told and removed a pair of cute glasses.

"Aqua had to wear her glasses all the time, so they just programmed everything to scan her glasses. She was blind without them."

I put on the glasses and let the computer scan them. The door slid open, and I was welcomed into the room that monitored all the weapons going in and out of the arena.

"Welcome, Aqua Sullivan."

I heard another voice behind a rack of swords.

"Goodbye, Olive Doyle."

* * *

**LOL! Wait till you see the next chapter, which I haven't written yet.**

**I believe my winner for the 75th reviewer contest was...**

**cheekymonkey34! (Jake, I believe?)**

**YAYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**You'll be featured in the next chapter, of course, if anyone is still reading this...luckily, it's on alert, right?**

**If it isn't, put it on! NOOOOOWWWWW!**

**GOOOO!**

**I'll wait for you to return.**

* * *

***FAST FORWARD***

**I want to thank everyone now for still sticking to this story, even after how horrible I've been... *sniff sniff***

**Don't worry. If I get 100 reviews I'll do something very special.**

**BYYYYEEEE NOWWWWW!**

* * *

That's Just Fantastic (Now Updated!) s/8455025/1/That-s-Just-FANTastic

What If? (New Story! Check out!) s/8815125/1/What-If

My Page (Nothing special, but new polls! VOTE!) u/3963963/TeamPeeniss4Eva

Have any suggestions for a new story or any of my other ones? PM me! No account? Email me: fisco2345 :)


	15. Pinch Me

**OLIVE**

A knife wizzes past me, nearly grazing my ear. I quickly dodge it, moving to the other side of the room and crouching behind a desk.

"I know where you are," a voice says. I can hear they're heavy footsteps as they moved along the cold marble floor, they're breathing steady.

"I know who you are," they say again, as a knife plunges into the side of the desk.

"And I know who you are," I hear once more. A figure slowly enters my line of vision, and my breath hitches as I see them. My screams well up in my throat, but before I can let them out, it's too late.

**FLETCHER**

"Woah..." I said as I looked up. The sky was a deep crimson color. The sun was nonexistent and the trees were disappearing within every second. "What have they done to the arena?" Chyna asked, walking ahead of me.

"Looks like we stayed inside too long."

We moved along, trying to stay against the path of trees that were not fading so quickly. It seemed like everything was evaporating into thin air, as if the whole arena was... disintegrating.

A foul odor started to fill our noises. Chyna gagged and covered her nose. "Ew!" she said. "What the heck is that?"

I sniffed and cringed. Where had I smelled that before? I ran forward, pushing to the nearly nonexistent trees until I had reached my destination.

There, right in front of me, was an opening in the sky, where a deep red liquid color was pouring from the sky.

"Is it paint?" Chyna asked.

I shook my head. "No, Chy. It's blood."

And right below it was a sea of warm bodies.

And they were next.

**OLIVE**

I woke up in a comfy bed, in a comfy room, in a comfy place.

I moved over in my sheets, adjusting the temperature by opening up the blanket a bit in my tiny cocoon.

"That was a weird dream," she muttered to herself.

**CHYNA**

There was a slight ringing in my ear as I crawled out of bed, stretched, and looked in the mirror. I looked grimy. And disguting. Ugh. I turned away and went into my bathroom, where I brushed my teeth and splashed some water on my face.

Not much better.

I tried smiling, but that just made myself look worse. I sighed and proceeded to turn on the hot water, ready to take the longest bath of my life.

**FLETCHER**

I groaned and pushed myself off of the couch. I could smell bacon on the griddle in the kitchen downstairs. 'The Great of Michelangelo was playing on the TV inside the den, where I was in.

There was a huge pounding in my head. I looked around, searching for some aspirin, when I realized they were in the kitchen drawer downstairs. I proceeded to make my way there.

**OLIVE**

My mom rushed into my room carrying a plate of veggie burgers and a warm mug of almond milk. When she saw me staring at her, she grinned and carefully set the food down.

"My olive!" She cried, hugging me as tightly as she could.

"Mom, mom, calm down! I only went to sleep, what's the big fuss?"

Mom scoffed. "Went to sleep? Olive,

"You've been in a coma for two weeks."

**CHYNA**

After taking my bath, I wrapped myself up in my robe and headed downstairs. "What's up, fam?"

Everyone looked up from their food. There was a shocked look on their faces, but then dad spoke.

"Chyna? Baby, is that you?"

I shrugged. "Who else would it be?"

Mom laughed. "It is her! It's my sweety!"

Cameron groaned. "I've been having terrible headaches and I don't get this kind of treatment?"

Chyna scrunched up her face. "What are you talking about? I only went to sleep, what's the big fuss?"

Mom and dad scoffed. "Went to sleep? Chyna,

"You've been in a coma for two weeks."

**FLETCHER**

When I got downstairs, my dad was sitting all alone at the table. He had a grim look on his face. He was trying to enjoy his food, but it looked like he had a hard time getting it down. Right across from him, there was a plate of food set, where I usually sat. I walked right in and took my seat. "Thanks for making me a plate, dad. It's so unlike you. What's the occasion?"

Dad slowly looked up, his eyes widening when he took me in. He slowly held out his hand and turned my face, looking for the birthmark on my ear that he said was a splatter of paint.

"Oh my. It is you. My son. You're back!"

I bit into a piece of bacon, grabbed the ketchup, and poured a ton on my eggs. "Where did I go? I only went to sleep, what the big fuss?"

Dad scoffed. "Went to sleep? Fletcher,

"You've been in a coma for two weeks."


	16. Reality

**CHYNA**

Ever since I found out that I had been in a coma, my parents have tried to make everything easy for me. Turns out Cameron was in some sort of shock, be he recovered before me but has had pounding headaches while I was still in a coma.

Turned out half the school were in comas, or in shock, or other states. Some got better before others but still had the terrible headaches. No one knew what was going on but us.

"We were in some sort of dream state," I told Olive and Fletcher the day we returned to school. "I'm not sure what was real and what wasn't."

Fletcher nodded. "Why don't we ask someone?"

Olive's pupil's dilated. "That's not a good idea. If we do, people might think we're crazy! But something fishy's going on...maybe there's someone we can ask that knows everything."

I snapped my fingers. "The book! Olive, did you ever finish it?"

She shook her head. "I only got up to the most beautiful melody part. Nothing else."

"OK," said Fletcher, "We'll just go back to the library and find it. No biggie."

So after lunch we went to the counselor's office and got an excuse because of our 'sickness' to refresh ourselves, and went to the library where it was once again empty.

"Where did you find the book?" I asked.

"In the history section, which I found confusing. It was called 'The History of Webster: The Untold Tales of the High'."

We went searching for the book. Finally I found it and opened it, dust spilling out into the open air.

_However, problems rose, and Melody finally decided to put the students into a simulation, thus scaring them to sanity and peace. This has worked for several years, but if the students are in the dream for too long, they are permanently thrust into the world of magic. Anyone who is willing must reenter the world and rescue the being, or they may never be seen again._

I shut the book.

"So? No one was left there. We're all good. It's not a problem. We can go back to normal."

Olive and Fletcher turned pale white. "Oh...no..."

"What? Nothing wrong, right?"

"Lexi. No one saw Lexi. She hasn't been here since we woke up."

And then reality sunk in.

"Chyna...we have to do something...we can't just leave her!"

"But-but...maybe she likes it there!"

"But maybe she doesn't..."

"OK, so we're just expected to risk or lives for some girl who wants my ass dead? No way."

I stood up and swiveled my feet to leave.

"Remember, Chyna-"

I stopped.

"It was all your fault in the first place."

I paused, took a deep breath, and walked out.


	17. Part II Intro

**_Congrats to my 100th reviewer, Ivy000! Hugs and kisses! Mwah!_**

**PART II**

_Welcome to Part II of ANTics! Enter the exciting and fast paced world of Urr, for a semi-permanent stay with our three main characters (maybe four now)._

_Will our daring heroes be able to save their frenemy and possibly the world from the disastrous days to come? Or will they all be struck down before anything can happen?_

_THIS. IS. THE. TIME._

**FLETCHER**

Sitting in the back of the library, Chyna, Olive, and I were trying to decipher the pickle that we were in.

"We know we have to go back," I said, "But how?"

Olive wiped the sweat off of her brow and opened her notebook. "According to my calculations, there's only one way, and it might not work."

Chyna interrupted. "Can't I just play the most beautiful melody? It got us to Urr last time."

Olive shook her head. "That will bring Melody, and we don't want that. If Melody comes, it could start a whole 'nother round of the games.

"When we were in the dream, we got to Urr in a train. The only question is how we got on that train."

Chyna snickered "Yeah, we'll just take a plane to England, walk through a wall, and get to platform 9 3/4. It's bound to work," she guffawed.

"Actually," said Olive, "You're 2/3 right."

"Really?" Chyna said.

"Yup," replied Olive, "Except instead of platform 9 3/4, it's 9 7/8. Urr is much farther off than Hogwarts."

"No one has time to go to England! Hello?! We have our whole lives to live here!"

Olive sighed. "Well, back to the drawing board."

After about another hour, she finally put down her pencil. "Sometimes, if you're moving to a new country, you have to have a life set up for you there before you can go. So if we emigrate to Urr, we could use our new lives to save Lexi. And since this is only a dream, we would be knocked in a coma and basically nothing would happen to us. Unless-"

"Unless what?" I asked.

"The only thing is, that if we get hurt or die in the dream, we die in the real world too. So we have to be extra extra careful and choose the right life. You know what they say - YOLO."

"You know what?" I pondered. "This sorta reminds me of that movie Inception."

"If you think about it...yeah, it kinda does!"

"Well, this all sounds nice," said Chyna, "But how would we get these lives in the first place?"

Olive said, "Since we've been there already, our names are already on file. And we've already had wings and all, so there is a little magic left in us. And with that, if we think really hard like we did in the dream to use our powers, we'll be transported to Urr-" She snapped her fingers. "-Just like that."

Chyna looked unsure, but she gulped and nodded her head. I grabbed her hand and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll be back."

"Just think really hard," said Olive. "We're farmers. We want a new life. We're looking for laid back opportunities."

_Farmers. New life. Laid back opportunities._

___Farmers. New life. Laid back opportunities._

_Farmers. New life. Laid back opportunities._

**OLIVE**

_Farmers. New life. Laid back opportunities._

I slowly opened my eyes, rubbing them as I stretched out my arms. Beside me lay Chyna, and next to her Fletcher. We were on a hard wooden bench, and there were plenty of people on the overcrowded moving train. The windows were barred shut. The air was raw, smelling like stale urine and waste. I tried to move, but it was useless. I had to stay where I was.

This was not the luxury of the first time we were here. We were no longer honored, pampered guests. We were poor emigrants, and we were looked down upon by the Urr population.

My stomach grumbled, and I realized we were not going to have a lavish banquet set before us. I would have to wait until the food rations were given out for the first day. After that, we would be on our own.

I shook Chyna, who bumped in Fletcher, waking them both up. Once they came to their senses, their faces scrunched up in horror. This was not what they were expecting either. When they looked like they were about to talk, I quickly shook my head. They shouldn't take up the few, precious wisps of clean, fresh air with their worthless speech. It could wait until we arrived.

The train slowly lurched to a stop. We heard footsteps, and then a man unlocked the door and heaved it open, sliding it to a stop. Outside was the poor side of Urr, the Slums. It was full of shacks, made of cardboard, wood, branches, boxes - anything that the government could spare to make a home for the poor. The shacks, some bigger than others, were on plenty of rich farmland, with plots of deep soil behind, in front, and all around them.

Chyna, Fletcher, and I quickly rushed out, watching our steps as we landed on the hard platform. There was no one there to escort us but ourselves.

Finally, we could speak. The air was not as bad out here, but it smelled of weakness and sorrows.

"Where do we go?" Asked Fletcher. "I'm hoping its somewhere our wishes came true." said Chyna. I reached in my pocket. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I pulled out a small piece of paper with our new address written on it.

"99 Willow's Edge."

We made our way there. We could tell it was all the way at the back. People stared at us, announcing to their family and friends that there were new arrivals. We tried to dodge them as best as we could, but it was no use. We kept going. The farther back we went, the better the shacks got, until we finally reached the end. _99 Willow's Edge. _

There, standing before us, was a 3 story house. It didn't look much like a shack. It was made of hard wood, and looked pretty sturdy, but a rough wind would probably be able to shake it. The farm land was not empty. There were plants, two pigs and a chicken, and a lot of trees. Apple, citrus, peach, you name it. Off to the far side, not belonging to anyone, were plenty of willow trees and others that could provide plenty of wood for stock.

Now we knew that we had gained 'laid back opportunities.' Whoever had lived here before had left and left behind everything they had worked hard for, so we wouldn't really have to do anything. All we had to do was feed the animals, water the plants, and sell some was it.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.


	18. New Beginnings

**CHYNA**

_"Cuck-oooooooooo!"_

"5 more minutes, mom," I mumbled as I rolled over in bed._  
_

_"Cuck-cluck-ooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

"Agh!"

I woke up and moved the pillow away from my head, throwing it on the floor. Stupid roosters. They were worse than an alarm clock. It was hardly dawn outside and I was already awake.

I heard my stomach growl. Our food rations yesterday were just a loaf of bread and a jug of water for all of us to share. It had not filled me at all. I dreamed of all the delicious food that I could've had at home, roast beef and mashed potatoes, collard greens and greasy home made cheese fries, apple toast for breakfast, and my favorite chocolate strawberry milkshake.

For some reason, all the bedrooms were on the first floor in a narrow hallway. I heard that the workday for farmers started bright and early, and that the roosters were programmed to wake you up just before dawn so you could have time to eat and get ready. I sat up and pulled on my new heavy work boots and trudged outside.

I filled a basket with plenty of fruit, some eggs from the chickens, and went back in. I was not a very good chef, but I made a fresh fruit salad and eggs, and filled tall glasses with the remaining water from the jug.

After eating, we sat in the study on the second floor.

"OK, let's make some rules," Olive started.

Fletcher and I groaned.

"Chyna will be in charge of cooking in the morning. I'll do lunch, and Fletcher will do dinner."

We all agreed to this.

"We'll all pick the fruits and stuff, feed the animals, keep the house clean, and stuff like that."

This was agreed to too.

After making all the rules, we had to decide what to do next. Everyone else was outside, taking care of their crops and animals, working had to try and make a living. We had tended to everything we owned.

"At noon," said Olive, "We'll take the train to the market with some of our things. If we're lucky, we can get enough money to hitch a ride inside the city, where Lexi most likely is."

"But what if we can't sell anything? The people here are pretty biased," said Fletcher.

"Yeah, I mean noon is in a few hours. Shouldn't we start picking?"

Olive sighed and rubbed her temples. "I'm not sure about everything, but if I know anything, we can only hope for the best."

**FLETCHER**

At noon, us and a few more people were on the train to the market. This car seemed to be for the middle class, and it wasn't as bad as the one we were in yesterday. The windows were open and there was a nice cool breeze. Beside us was a big basket full of all sorts of things 'we' had grown.

Not too far off sat the market. It was busy, and we had to go to the produce section in order to sell anything.

"Fruit! Poultry! Grains! Get everything you need here!"

"Delicious citrus, no-legs eggs! All matured and ready to tackle!"

"Get your meals, fresh from us!"

Chyna sighed. "It's no use. No one wants our stuff. We'll never get to the city."

Olive groaned. "Chyna's right. We're not selling."

I huffed. "I'm not giving up! We have to get back to the real world before it's too late and something happens to us!

"FRUIT! CITRUS! POULTRY! EGGS! STRAIGHT FROM 99 WILLOW'S EDGE, NO HASSLE, READY TO TACKLE!"

The people near us stopped. One woman with a baby spoke up. "Did you say 99 Willow's Edge?"

I grinned. "Why, yes I did!"

She pulled out several gold coins. "Thank goodness! I thought we would never get things from them again! They are the best of the best, you know." She placed some fruit and eggs in her bag and put the coins in our empty jug. "Please, keep the change," and she hurried off.

After that, business started booming. In an hour, we were all out, and we had way more than enough to get to the city.

"This is great!" I said. "We'll be out of here in no time!"

Olive smiled cheerfully. "All we have to do now is get Lexi and get on the next train out of this place!"

Chyna jumped with joy. "We can even get something good for dinner tonight. What are you making, Fletcher?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, but we have plenty. Let's think about other things, too. We have stuff at home for a small salad; maybe we can have burgers tonight. It's one of the few things I'm good at making."

Chyna and Olive nodded. "Sounds good," they said.

After buying the meat, we were on our way out when we saw an old woman at the edge of the market. "Please," she started, "My family is in debt to Our Lady Melody. If we don't pay her tonight she'll take away our farm and send us back to the real world. But there, we are homeless. We need this life. All we have left is our goat. She is in good condition, all she needs is a good home to stay in. Could you spare 75 gold coins?"

I looked at Chyna and Olive. This lady needed our help. We had 100 left, and we only needed 25 for the ride.

I gave the lady the money. "Goat's milk sounds good, don't you think?"

She smiled. "Thank you so much, kind children. My name is Ursa. I will not forget this. Good fortune shall be bestowed upon you; but, look out! Darkness is coming your way!" And with that, she was gone.

"Did you guys even see a goat here?" Chyna asked. Olive shook her head. "Whatever, I guess. But that last message was creepy."

I nodded. "Let's just forget about it! Off we go!"

**OLIVE**

She opened the door.

"YOU?! What? How?" she huffed. "Come inside."

We followed Lexi inside as the door shut behind us. We sat down on the comfortable sofas.

"What are you doing here? This is _my _place."

Chyna sighed. "You don't understand, Lexi. None of this is real. We're in a dream. A simulation. At home we're in comas. If we get hurt or die here, we're dead there. In the real world. If we don't get out soon, anything could happen."

Lexi giggled. "This _is_ real. I'm loved here. Respected. I have all I could ever want. No _brats _to ruin it. There's no need to leave."

"Sure, you could die. And then what? What's the purpose of us even being here? The only reason why we're here is to get you. We're risking our lives for you. Because we know that if anything happens to you, we would be blamed because it's Chyna's fault we're here in the first place!" said Fletcher.

"It's a dream," I said, "And if we don't leave quick, we could die and be nowhere. We have all of our lives ahead of us, us and you. But just not here."

The was a period of silence before Lexi angrily stood up.

"It's a dream? Yes, it's _THE _dream!" She fumed, "And I'm not going to let YOU ruin it!" She snapped her fingers and we found ourselves outside, behind the gates, facing the new, cold world.

"Well, that didn't work," Fletcher whispered.

Chyna said, "Is there a plan B?"

I looked up in the sky in horror. "There won't be a plan B," I said.

That was when the first bomb fell.


	19. Civil War

**CHYNA**

One second, everything was fine.

And the next?

Half of the city was ablaze.

The blast knocked me off my feet and onto the hard packed Earth. I carefully stood up, my back crying in pain, but I shook it off. There were more important things out there.

"Fletcher!" I yelled. "Olive!" No answer.

"GUYS!"

"We're right here," croaked Olive. Her voice was raspy, but she used the gate to help her and Fletcher up. We turned around and stared at what was going on before us. People were going haywire. Ash everywhere. SMOKE. Lots of it.

Before you knew it, the sounds of more planes came. "Move, move, move!" I yelled out, my voice getting raspy. Fletcher had not spoken yet. We ran over to a ditch and crouched down for protection.

The next bomb was even closer to us, in the neighborhood Lexi was living in. More screams. More shouts. I heard a distinctive voice, and I knew our time here wasn't going to be wasted.

"Lexi!" I screamed. "Down here! It's safe down here!"

Lexi scuffled over to the ditch, Her face was covered in soot and ash. "How...how do I know I can trust you?"

Olive held out her hand. "We told you already...you just can."

Lexi took Olive's hand and jumped into the ditch.

More bombs fell. We crouched down lower, not knowing where they were hitting. Minutes passed. Then hours. When the planes had finally left and the bombs stopped exploding, we each carefully made our way out of the ditch.

"This is bad," I whispered.

"Real bad," replied Olive.

"Wow..." said Fletcher. He had finally gotten his voice back.

"We should get back to the Slums," I continued, "It'll be much safer there than out in the open over here."

Olive and Fletcher nodded. Lexi spoke up timidly. "I can get you there," she said. "When I was crowned Victor, they gave me teleporting powers."

"Sounds good," I said. We all grabbed each others hands, and before you knew it we were back 'home'.

Not only was the city ablaze, but the Slums had been badly damaged. Crops were burned, homes were burned, some animals had not made it. People were screaming and shouting, not knowing what was going on.

Miraculously, 99 Willow's Edge was so far away from everyone else that it had been saved. There were people crowded around it, and they seemed happy when we arrived.

"Please!" They shouted. "Help me! My home was burned down!"

"My animals and crops were destroyed!"

"My sister is in the city!"

"Help! Please!"

Olive had a grim look on her face. "We'll help you! Just hang in there!"

**OLIVE**

All the window's were open as we were trying to get some fresh air. The house was filled to the brim with people, but we were still trying to squeeze people in. Some had to share rooms with us. Others were crowded into the study. There was not that much space available.

Eventually we had to find somewhere else to put people. We found a hatch on the bottom of the kitchen floor and there below us was a basement. A big one, too. We fit two more families in there and finally everyone was fit.

A knock on the door brought us back to our senses.

It was Ursa. With her were two children, a girl and a boy. And a goat.

I brought them to the back, near the pigs and the chickens, while Chyna and Fletcher tried to situate everyone.

"We saw everyone going here. Didn't think we would all be this fortunate," said Ursa.

"Well, I'm glad you can make it, but there's always room for three..er...four more." I tied the goat to a post and double knotted it just to be safe.

She gestured to the girl. "This is Ivy, my granddaughter," to the boy, "Jake," and the goat, "Mim."

I smiled. "They are beautiful children."

Ursa smiled back.

While we were heading back to the house, she kept talking.

"I should've known this was going to happen..."

"What?"

"Urr is in it's civil war."

"How do you know?"

"I am a very old woman, child. I know a lot of things."

"Then which side bombed everyone?"

"It's the government and the rich people verses the poor emigrants and the middle class. Melody's side did it."

"If she did, then why was the city bombed?"

"A war tactic. She bombed the city too to make it seem like we did it, but her main target was the Slums. But we don't have that much advanced technology. And it could go either way, since this place is destroyed too. It's going to be a long war."

**FLETCHER**

The next morning, everyone woke up bright and early automatically, even without the roosters. They each had a fruit and some milk, both from some cows that were brought over and Mim.

Ursa, our official wise lady, met with us in one half of the basement which had become our official drawing room.

"If we are going to end this war soon enough," she said, "We are going to have to start an army, get some weapons, and invade when they least expect it."

"How are we going to do that? I understand the army part, but where do we get weapons from, let alone invade?" I asked.

She put out a map of Urr.

"North is the city. South are the Slums. West are the Merchants or the middle class. East is the Urr Forest. Northeast is the government, including Melody's castle. Northwest is the market. Southwest is open land. Southeast is the armory."

"So we have to get to the armory, which is between the Slums and the Urr Forest?" asked Chyna.

"Precisely, so its not that far off. If we travel in the night we could go there with our newly assembled army."

"But won't it be heavily guarded? We cant just walk in there, get weapons, leave, and bombard the castle. We'll have to get a plan, a difficult one that will confuse us at first and then them." Said Olive.

"So?" I asked her. "How do we do that?"

"Here's the plan-" said Olive...


End file.
